Blossoms & Ashes
by BloodyGirl
Summary: "There are better ways, if you do this you won't survive the fall." He saw her smile at him, gripped him more tightly to her and said, "I'm not planning on surviving, there's no point in trying to live without you." and then they both fell. Read & Review
1. Outside

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 1: Outside

_Life is the flower for which love is the honey.  
-Victor Hugo_

* * *

"This has gone way too out of hand, we have lost our village and failed every attempt of getting it back." Paused Danzo glancing at Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade who were not too far from him wondering why he called them just to say that.

"Was that why you called us here? To tell us something we already know?" Asked Kakashi confused, but most than anything annoyed having no idea where this conversation was headed. Though he was sure they were about t o find out.

"No, not just that; I actually called you three here because I have a plan to get our village back." He paused, a grin spreading on his face before finishing. "If we can't defeat him in battle –even though we have a strong set of ninjas– then we'll have to defeat him from the inside. We'll have someone infiltrate." He finished proud of his plan and waited for a reaction from the three in front of him. He knew they would never agree with his plans, but that didn't worry him in the least.

"He was once a ninja from our village he lived here for years. Who could infiltrate without him noticing? He would kill whoever it was on the spot." Tsunade said, thinking his plan couldn't be more ridiculous, but knowing there was more to it.

"A team-mate of course, someone he used to trust and someone who trusted him back without a hint of doubt." He finished with a chuckle amused that they still hadn't figured it out.

"Naruto can't infiltrate, that would mean a fight that Naruto alone can't–" Kakashi started to say but he was cut off by Naruto himself.

"He wouldn't fall for it, you dumbass! He's not that dumb, and I won't infiltrate 'cause next time I see him I'll definitely try to kill him!" Naruto finished with his fist clenched in front of him already furious.

Danzo sighed. "You still don't understand do you, I was never referring to Naruto, I meant Sakura Haruno." He said, more than pleased with the reactions he got, the three of them hadn't expected it at all, they were more than shocked.

"No! You can't send Sakura to him, not in her condition." Tsunade argued looking scared and shaken at the thought.

"You can't be serious, look how she ended up from the last time he saw her, and we don't even know what happened yet. Sending her to him would be a grave mistake. Plus…he thinks her dead." Said Kakashi trying to convince Danzo that his plan was flawed, he then glanced at Naruto whose chakra was flaring at his side.

"Exactly why it can work, the girl can't possibly be his enemy. Plus, the surprise of seeing her alive might just work to our advantage, I seriously doubt he would kill her. We have nothing to lose." Danzo grinned and clapped at his brilliant plan.

"You bastard! It _might_ work? You're betting Sakura in a game of chance, as if her life didn't matter at all! She's my team-mate, my friend! I won't let you hand her over to him, I'll kill you!" Yelled Naruto ready to strike Danzo, Kakashi didn't hesitate to aid him.

They both took their chance at hitting him, but when their fists made contact with Danzo he vanished repapering behind them, the smile earlier in his face gone. "How dare you try and strike your leader?" He exclaimed. "Capture them both." He ordered, as two ninja came and took hold of them. Tsunade could do nothing but watch shocked.

The ninja who took them where no other than Neji and Shikamaru, and as soon as the three of them noticed they felt betrayed; especially Naruto. "What should we do with them?" Neji asked.

"You traitor! How dare you side with him?" Yelled Naruto at Neji and Shikamaru, who had once been his friends. Neji ignored him waiting for Danzo's orders while Shikamaru flinched at Naruto's words.

"Lock them up in different cellars." Ordered Danzo ignoring Naruto's outburst, then turning to Tsunade he asked, "Do you want to join them?" gesturing with his hands toward Kakashi and Naruto who were being dragged away.

Tsunade felt powerless as she looked at the new leader of what remained of her village, she turned and watched the direction where they had taken Naruto and Kakashi. She knew that in part all of this was her fault, it was her fault that Danzo was now their leader just as it was that she could do nothing to stop him know. She turned away accepting defeat for the moment and walked away. Danzo laughed under his breath and she clenched a fist beside her, anger swelling up within her. She willed herself to calm down.

* * *

Later that night Tsunade had felt the need to sneak into Sakura's room to see her. She opened the door and was surprised she was awake at this late hour. "Can I come in Sakura?"

"Tsunade." She said cheerfully, smiling. "Sure, come in. I can't sleep." She pouted.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, who had once been his student, with pain in her eyes. The innocence that had been taken away from her after so much pain and fighting was once again back, but it didn't belong there. Lately she was the only one who visited Sakura. Kakashi just came once in a while, he was like a father to her, but it hurt him that she will probably never be the same Sakura he had once trained. Her friends stopped visiting her after a while, they gave up on her and eventually so did Naruto.

"How have you been today?" Asked Tsunade walking up to Sakura who was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed under her.

"I've been bored, I don't like being locked up in this room and I don't get many visits aside you." She said playing with her long pink hair. "I want to go outside, but Lord Danzo doesn't let me." She said crossing her arms in front of her. "How are Kakashi and Naruto? They don't visit me anymore." Questioned Sakura as Tsunade sat on her bed beside her.

"They're alright, but you know why they can't visit you, they're always busy." She lied, but how could she tell her that they had been locked up? That Kakashi couldn't bear look at her? That Naruto had given up on her? And how could she even explain it? To Sakura none of it would make sense now.

Sakura has always been like a flower, delicate and beautiful. All she wanted in life was very simple: love; from her team-mates, her sensei, her mentor, her friends, and family. It wasn't that much to ask, yet she lost it all after the incident and even before it, since her family had died and her team-mate never came back. No one really did know what happened the night of the incident.

"What about your dreams?" Tsunade asked putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, waiting for an answer.

"It's always the same dream…I don't know why. And…I never get to see the man walking towards me." She said shaking her head sadness in her voice and suddenly tears fell from her eyes, Sakura didn't even understand why.

Tsunade didn't like seeing her like this, she knew she was confused and that she had no idea why she even felt sad over just some dreams, but it wasn't like she could really do anything more than comfort her. She hoped that Sakura would eventually figure everything out on her own. She took Sakura in her arms and hugged her close wanting more than nothing else to make the tears go away.

"Those dreams are driving me crazy…every night…I can't stand it." She murmured softly. Tsunade stayed like that for a few minutes, holding her close waiting for her to feel better.

"What a surprise to see you here Tsunade." Danzo said as he entered the room, causing Tsunade to instantly tense; cursing herself for not paying attention. "Hello Sakura, you know, you should feel special to have Tsunade visit you so often, though you have no idea why, do you?" He asked Sakura, and then he noticed Tsunade glaring at him and just laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confusion obvious in her face and voice.

"Nothing, my dear Sakura. I have a surprise for you though. I'll give you what you've always wanted, from tomorrow on you can go outside. Or actually you're going on a little trip. So what do you say?" He asked waiting for the obvious response.

"I say yes!" She replied, quickly excited, didn't even think it twice. She turned her attention toward Tsunade. "Hear that Tsunade, I'm finally gonna be able to go outside!" She laughed and hugged Tsunade toward her.

"Yes, I heard…" She said trying to kill Danzo by glaring at him, but all he did was grin at her.

"Great." Danzo's face had a successful smile plastered, silently telling Tsunade he won. "You leave in the morning, with company of course." And with that he just left, his business there done. He had no doubt that Tsunade would try to convince her not to go outside, but Sakura would never agree. Going outside was all she's ever been asking and she would not let the opportunity slide.

As the door closed Tsunade turned her attention to Sakura who was as excited as she could be. "Sakura, are you sure you want to go outside? Do you think you're even prepared?" She asked wanting her more than anything to rethink her decision.

"Why do you ask that?" She looked a bit confused but then laughed . "It's not like anything would happen to me, plus Danzo said I'll have company so I'll be perfectly fine." She smiled reassuringly at Tsunade. She knew that by now there was nothing she could say to convince Sakura otherwise. It wasn't like she could even tell her the truth.

She was angry at Danzo, he knew exactly what to do with the situation so that Tsunade could feel useless. He had made Sakura agree to the plan without her even knowing just because he had offered her what she'd always wanted. Nothing Tsunade said or did would make her change her mind.

"I'm just worried for you." Tsunade said looking away, sadly she could do nothing more at the moment.

"There's nothing to worry about. What's the worst that could happen?" Sakura asked jokingly.

_You have no idea… _Tsunade almost said but decided to keep the thought to herself. She would just have to let things run its course for now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**[{There were slight changes to this chapter.}]**

**_Well this is the start of another story, next chapter will probably be up soon depending on how good this one turns out to be. This was an idea that I've had a few months, but lately it just wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it._  
**

**_And yes I know Sakura here is kind of _annoying _but give her time she'll get better. There's a reason characters are as they are at the moment and I'll explain that as the story progresses._**

**_Hope you liked it, and if you did please review.  
Also if you have questions, comment, or critics, feel free to let me know. :)_**


	2. Shocked Encounters

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 2: Shocked Encounters

_Help me remember  
The way that it used to be,  
When nothin' else mattered  
'Cause you were lovin' me._

_-Rascal Flatts_

* * *

In the morning as promised Danzo would let Sakura go outside, and she couldn't be more excited about her trip. She was anxious already, but she had to be patient as she was led through a series of corridors to Danzo who was waiting for her. A young man came to pick her up in her room; he was pale and had black short hair with rather weird clothing showing his stomach. His name appeared to be Sai. They had barely talked on the way aside him telling her his name.

He had gone to visit her along Kakashi and Naruto a few times, but he'd never said anything to her not even his name. He just watched from afar as if he was studying her. Something that always made her feel awkward.

Suddenly he stopped walking and turned to face her, staring right at her. She felt slightly uncomfortable and looked away, noticing that the hallway in which they were walking was deserted unlike most of the ones they've went through. "Sakura." He spoke as if asking for her attention, and so she looked at him once again. "Don't I remind you of anyone?" He asked watching her closely as if waiting for a reaction.

"Uhh…no." She replied after a moment.

"I see." He simply said and smiled at her. The smile seemed forced more than anything else and she wondered why he would have to fake a smile. "Let's keep going" He told her then and just turned to keep on walking and she silently followed.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and she wondered why had he asked her that question but no explanation came to mind. They turned a corner and then they were in a huge room where young people close to their age were fighting, talking, and even laughing. She could recognize some of them, they were the ones who used to come to visit her at times, but all eventually stopped going. All of them were immersed in their talk so none noticed her except for one. It was a girl, if she remembered correctly she was called Ino. She started at Sakura with a strange expression on her face, that Sakura could not recognize and then she looked away.

She then noticed Sai came to a stop again turning to her. "Here we are." He he stated as he opened the door for her. As she entered she noticed him enter too and closed the door behind him. The room they were in now was practically as big as her room, but instead of a bed there was a desk and a chair in which Danzo was sitting, probably waiting for her.

"Good morning Sakura." He said smiling at Sakura, then turned his attention to Sai. "Thank you for being her escort, you can go now." With that she felt Sai behind her leave the room without saying another word.

She then noticed two young men standing at Danzo's side. One of them had long brown hair and white pearl eyes; she remembered he was called Neji. The other one had somewhat long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with black eyes; she thought his name was Shikamaru. She remembered them visiting her along with others a few times and she wondered what they were doing here.

"I'm letting you go outside today, but these two: Neji and Shikamaru which you've probably already met, will take you." He then turned to Neji and Shikamaru beside him and said, "You two know what to do."

Sakura saw Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock, but she didn't know why. Neji walked toward her and reached for a black bandana from his pocket. "I'm going to cover your eyes with this until we get outside, turn around." She was confused as to why she wasn't allowed to see, but she didn't question it and did as she was told. She turned around and he tied the bandana around her eyes and everything went black.

"I'm going to take your hand and lead you, alright?" Shikamaru asked and she nodded as he took hold of her hand leading her outside the room.

After a few steps she heard a voice close to them. "Where are you taking her?" A girl said suddenly.

"That's not your problem Ino." Shikamaru said to the girl, she was the one staring at her earlier with the strange expression.

"Like hell! Answer me, where are you taking her? And why is she blindfolded?" She asked with a worried voice, Sakura felt Shikamaru suddenly move backwards a bit so she guessed the girl had pushed him.

"Troublesome." He muttered under his breath.

"Get lost Yamanaka. We're just doing what we were told. Shikamaru, let's get going." Neji said annoyed at the girl's outburst and she heard him start to walk away.

"I'm sorry Ino, we'll talk later." Shikamaru told the girl before following Neji and dragging Sakura with him.

She wondered what that was all about, she wanted to ask, but thought better of it. She wanted to take the blindfold off and see where they were going, she saw no reason as to why she shouldn't be allowed to see, it unnerved her quite a bit to be honest. The only reason she hadn't taken it off was because she trusted both Shikamary and Neji although she had no idea why.

They had been walking for a long time, and Sakura was starting to get tired; after all she wasn't really used to walking so much, but she wouldn't say anything. They finally stopped walking and she noticed that she could hear birds and feel the wind, though she couldn't yet see she enjoyed being like this.

Suddenly Neji told her, "Take care of yourself." She was sure she heard regret in his voice, but she was having trouble guessing why.

"We're sorry Sakura, we really are." Shikamaru said and she heard his voice break, letting go of her hand. And just like that she couldn't feel their presences anymore, she knew she was alone.

She fell to the grass then, wondering why they had left her here. She wanted to come outside, but she didn't ever imagine it like this. She had been left outside with not even the slightest idea of how to get back.

She touched the grass, remembering she was outside, this was what she's been wanting for so long. Might as well enjoy it. Her hands came to her face and touched the blindfold still covering her eyes. She pulled it off with her eyes closed; it was loose enough that the blindfold came off without much of a fight. She let the hood of her black cloak to fall down so she could feel the wind on her face.

The brightness bothered her eyes and she decided to open them, when she did the light was unbearable for a moment until her eyes finally adjusted. _It's beautiful, _she thought as she admired her surroundings. It was a sunny day; there were barely any clouds in the sky. There were many trees around her and for a moment she felt kind of lost yet it made her feel safe, the wind moved the branches of the trees making it all look even more beautiful.

She decided to get up and walk around; there wasn't any use in staying there since she had a feeling that Shikamaru and Neji weren't coming back for her. She went through the trees until she found a streaming river. She went near it and sat down at the edge, looking at the crystal clear water; she could even see the fish swimming. The sun started bothering her a bit and she put the hood of her cloak over her head, shielding herself from the sun.

* * *

"We did as requested Lord Danzo." Neji told the man in front of him a bit uncomfortable for what he had done to Sakura. Even though they were never in the same team, they had fought together and she was an invaluable team mate. He felt as if he'd somehow betrayed a friend by doing what Danzo ordered, because even though neither he nor Shikamaru knew what intentions he had with Sakura; he was sure they weren't any good.

Neji noticed Shikamaru throwing a glare his way; Shikamaru felt all the more horrible about doing this to Sakura since he had teamed up with her more often. He was also still hurt from what Naruto had said to him.

"Pardon the curiosity my Lord, but why are you doing this?" Neji asked hoping to figure out his real intentions since to him it didn't seem to make much sense. He felt that even though he had already betrayed Sakura he should still watch out to see what Danzo had planned for her, maybe there would be a way to redeem himself.

"All in due time, but stay loyal to me and you two will be the first ones to find out." He smirked at them knowing that he was leaving them no other choice than to keep following his orders. "You've already given me your report and I would like some alone time to my thoughts."

It was a sign for them to get out of his sight; they had grown out their usefulness for the moment. Both Neji and Shikamaru understood and left immediately walking out of his office and closing the door behind them. Somehow they were both glad to be out of Danzo's sight. Neji felt like a dog trying to kiss up to his master while Shikamaru felt he was betraying everyone he was close to, especially Ino since Sakura had been her best friend.

They both decided to walk over their group of trusted friends, team mates, and even loved ones. Though none of them were happy with their decision of doing Danzo's bidding they tried understanding and knew that in the end they were in no position to judge them, because they really had no choice.

"Where were you Neji? I've been looking all over for you, I asked Ino and she told me you had left with Shikamaru, but wouldn't tell me anything more." Tenten finished frowning, her hands crossed against her chest waiting for an answer. Neji was thankful at Ino for not telling Tenten the truth, he knew she wouldn't approve of what he was doing, he had to tell her eventually though; but still wasn't prepared to.

"I was on a mission with Shikamaru, it was a simple mission and we finished it quickly." He said trying to dismiss the subject. He looked around and noticed that Ino, Lee, and Hinata weren't there and he could probably guess why. Ino wasn't happy of what they were doing to Sakura, Lee was probably training since that was all he did since Guy died, and Hinata had probably found out what had happened to Naruto.

"Well I'm glad you're okay Neji. You know, I miss going on missions; since Danzo became leader us girls aren't good enough for missions." She smiled sadly. He knew how she loved going on missions and even though he knew it was stupid to prohibit girls from missions he could do nothing about it. "Oh! I forgot to tell you Shikamaru, Ino said she wanted to see you when you came back. You should probably go look for her." She said turning her attention at said boy, who was at the mention of Ino's name scared.

Shikamaru nodded at Tenten turning and walking away muttering "What a drag." under his breath. She was probably going to give him hell.

* * *

After a while of being outside with her feet submerged in the water she was starting to miss being back in her room. Not because she didn't like being outside, but because it was something new to her, something she wasn't used to. She was starting to get scared; all the times Danzo said _"it's a dangerous place"_ kept going through her mind. In a way she was sure he just said it to keep her from wanting to go outside, but the more she thought about it the more it worried her. This was an unknown place to her after all.

"_What's the worst that can happen?"_ Sakura's last words to Tsunade filled her thoughts, repeating themselves over and over as if it were a warning she still couldn't grasp.

"I wonder…" Sakura said in response, thinking only that the wind could hear her out there.

Suddenly she felt someone close, but she didn't have to look back to know it wasn't Neji or Shikamaru, it felt somehow different. She could feel the presence closer now until the person came to a halt a few feet's away from her. She turned around and looked up to find herself staring into his deep onyx eyes and for a moment her heart stopped. As she opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out.

"Sakura…" He mentioned her name slowly, his wide eyes staring right back at hers in shock.

* * *

**A/N:**

**[{Slight changes made}]**

**_Well second chapter done. I wanted to put it up yesterday but I didn't have any internet. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit too boring, but I promise I'll try to make next one better; remember it's still starting so just bear with me. o.o_  
**

**_I hoped you guy liked this chapter.  
And thanks: _LoveIllusions_ (for your inspiring review T-T) and_ griffindork93****_ (for your support)_**

**_If you liked this chapter please review. :)  
You review and I update, it's actually pretty simple. :P  
Any suggestions, comments, or questions let me know._**


	3. Alive

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 3: Alive

_When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am.  
-Goo Goo Dolls  
_

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, _it was impossible_, he thought to himself. It was easier to believe that he had finally gone crazy and that his mind was playing tricks on him, because there was no way she could really be here. He was shocked to say the least, he blinked various times before he settled on the fact that she was there. Alive.

As he started down at her she stared back, her mouth slightly open and her big green eyes bore into his. And even though she was covered with a black cloak he could tell it was her, he could never mistake those emerald eyes. Though her eyes were different than he remembered. Last time he'd seen her those eyes were filled with hatred and sadness now they were just like he'd remembered seeing them when they used to be Team 7 long ago, before he decided to leave the village in search of power, of revenge.

He expected her to insult him, try and kill him, or maybe even spit words of betrayal at his face. But none of that came and she just started at him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything either, after all this time he'd thought her dead. He took one step closer to her, but she didn't move.

"Sakura." He repeated softly as he walked until he was in front of her, it was then that she finally tore her gaze away from him and stared at the ground. She slowly shook her head and stopped. Sasuke was puzzled, but didn't show it.

Suddenly she raised her head to stare into his eyes again and the hood that covered most of her head fell to her shoulders and he could now see her pink hair longer that he'd remember, it was a little bit past her shoulders. He noticed she wasn't wearing the hidden leaf head band and suddenly wondered why.

Some strands of hair fell to her face and he resisted the urge to brush them away. When he noticed her eyes, he noticed they were wider than before, if that was even possible, and they were glazed over with unshed tears.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what she was about to say next.

She slowly opened her mouth and spoke silently, "Who are you?" awaiting an answer.

Hearing that made him feel like he'd just been stabbed in the back.

His mouth opened slightly in shock and he couldn't believe what she'd just asked him. _Does she really not remember me?_ He thought alarmed. He felt this was a bad joke, a nightmare, or even a punishment for all he had done to her. But this would obviously explain why she hadn't insulted him as soon as she saw him. If she had remembered him she would have certainty tried to kill him or run away knowing how dangerous he was first hand.

But to think she didn't remember him suddenly made him feel devastated. She was one of the three persons that had ever cared for him in Konoha, aside Naruto and Kakashi. He wondered where had she been all this time and more importantly, how had she survived.

Sakura sounding frustrated and scared repeated her previous question again voice shaking. "Who are you?"

Sasuke felt frustrated, he was torn in between yelling at her until she said his name or going along with it and not pushing her more than he should. But even though he didn't want to admit it to himself he knew that all he wanted was to hear his name escape her lips.

"Is this a joke, Sakura? Or is it a way to get back at me?" He asked her his hands suddenly fists beside him, he was trying his best not to let his anger show, but he knew it was obvious even to her.

"I don't understand. Who _are_ you?" Sakura stood up quickly and nearly shrieked the words at him, she pushed at his chest but he didn't move at all.

Sasuke was nearly out of patience and took her arm and gripped it tightly, but not enough to hurt her. "Don't play with me Sakura, say my name!" He yelled at her, his face no more than two inches away from hers.

She shook her head. "Say my name!" He repeated.

She flinched at his sudden closeness but didn't try to move away. Suddenly he felt raindrops hit his face and body and noticed it was raining a bit. He looked at her eyes he noticed as tears fell and there was no way to confuse them with the rain drops that hit her face. "I don't know…" She said quietly, and he let her go but didn't move away from her.

They both stayed there staring at each other in silence for what seemed as a long time but was actually just a few minutes. The rain started to fall more heavily, but they didn't move. He could just look at her eyes looking for recognition in them.

She didn't remember, she didn't know his name. There was no use in forcing her to remember, he knew that. If she would ever remember it would be at her own pace, and he hoped she did because there were questions he was waiting to ask. Questions he though he would never be able to ask.

She was alive that's all that should matter.

"I'm Sasuke." He spoke quietly to her finally breaking the silence, and he moved away from her when he realized just how close he really was.

He could see she was surprised he had finally answered his question and so she asked another, "How do you know me, Sasuke?" hoping to get another answer.

It was the first time in so long he'd heard her say his name, and he almost smiled, but remembered she didn't know him. The reminder brought a frown on his face. He then saw her shiver from the cold. "I promise I'll explain later, now we need to get out of this rain. Come with me." He finished extending his hand to her.

She looked up at him and smiled, it was the first real smile he'd seen grace her lips for a long time. "Alright." She said taking his hand and he was actually surprised she trusted him so easily. He walked beside her leading her through the rain.

* * *

Shikamaru had looked everywhere for Ino but couldn't find her, in the end he guessed she was probably in her room and so he headed there. Just outside her room he thought twice about actually going in. He didn't want any problems with Ino and he knew opening the door would probably lead to that.

Yet there was no way he could avoid her forever, or more specifically the talk they were about to have. He decided finally to open the door and he saw her laying on her bed with her back turned to him.

"Enter and close the door." She said knowing it was him, she had been expecting him. He knew then that this was going to be troublesome, but he also knew it couldn't be helped.

"Ino…" He spoke as he closed the door. She sat in the bed and finally faced him, she was glaring daggers at him, and he could easily notice how mad she really was. But he couldn't expect any less, they had been taking away her best friend and he hadn't even told her why. It was logical she would want answers.

"Don't 'Ino' me. Now explain, why didn't you tell me anything? Where were you taking Sakura?" She finished as she griped the sheet of her bed tightly to keep from lashing out at him. He knew he deserved her being angry at him.

"I didn't tell you anything because it was a mission Ino; I was _not _supposed to tell you anything. And I'm sorry, I guess I should've told you since it concerned your best friend, it would've certainty spared me all this trouble." He apologized, but he knew for past experiences that for Ino not even all that would be enough. If it were for her she'd have him crawl through hell to finally forgive him. He sighed inwardly at the thought.

"You still haven't told me where you and Neji took her." Ino said as she stared at Shikamaru not moved the slightest by his apology.

"Danzo just told us to take her outside. He did comment she's always wanted that and that it was the perfect opportunity…" He knew she would want him to elaborate, but he hoped she would just drop the subject. Shikamaru hadn't even called him 'lord' knowing that if he did Ino would certainty have his head.

"Perfect opportunity for what…?" She asked him, and he could see her get worried, knowing it wasn't any good. He was done for.

"He has a plan, a plan to get out village back." He said trying to justify what he had done to Sakura.

"You explain right now, Nara!" She yelled at him and he flinched at the use of his last name, this was going from bad to worse.

"Danzo thinks that he can use Sakura to get our village back, he thinks she can infiltrate making it possible to destroy him from the inside." He paused looking at Ino whose eyes were wider that he'd ever seen. Against his better judgment, he decided to continue. "He wanted us to take Sakura outside, to a specific location, though I'm not sure why. He ordered us to leave her there and come back. Danzo told us that 'he' was supposed to find her." He finished looking down since he was too ashamed to look into her eyes after he told her that.

"How could you do that to her…?" He heard her say in utter disbelief and felt her get up from her bed to walk towards him.

Suddenly she slapped him and he looked at her shocked.

"You asshole, how dare you do that to her? I can't believe you would stoop so low as to do Danzo's dirty work. I hate you." She spoke and she suddenly started crying, she felt betrayed. He took a step towards her to try and comfort her, but she would have none of that. "Don't touch me." She snarled at him and took various steps away from him as if he had some sort of disease, which was the case; Shikamaru was at the moment as much of a traitor as 'he' was.

"Ino…" He trailed off, what could he say? That he was sorry? Nothing would make this better; he'd betrayed her and her best friend.

"Get out, get out, get out!" She screamed and he flinched at her words, but did as he was told. Without another word he left her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:**

******[{ I am so very sorry, yesterday I updated but instead of putting chapter 3 I put chapter 2 again. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. :( }]**

**_Well I'm sorry If Sasuke's a bit out of character, but I think I didn't do so bad. This was an important chapter I kinda needed them to be like that. Remember, Sasuke thought her dead so maybe that's explanation enough._  
**

**_And thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me that people actually like what I'm writing. I did get a review that surprised me a bit. Someone asked me if there was going to be rape in this story, did I do anything to make people think that? For now, no I dont think so, I dont like the thought so much. But if any of you want that you can let me know though I seriously doubt it -.-'_**

**_And anything you want to tell me about this chapter feel free to do so._**

**_Hope you liked it and if you did, review, and of course I'll update. ;)_**


	4. Home

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 4: Home

_I have walked all alone__  
__On these streets, I call home__  
__Streets of hope, streets of fear__  
__Through the sidewalk cracks__  
__Time disappears._

_-Bon Jovi_

* * *

Sasuke had held her hand until they got to what she thought was an enormous village. It was big and beautiful with fan symbols all over the place. They were soaking wet and she was cold, but with all the walking she had nearly forgotten.

"What's this place?" Sakura questioned out loud, looking around her in amazement. There were people all over the place attending their duties, in a way it was a lot like where she'd lived. The only difference was that this place was less depressing, and she could see the sky and feel the wind. It was beautiful.

"This is the Uchiha compound, renovated not too long ago. What do you think?" He asked studying her closely.

"I love it." She smiled, turning her head toward him. Something in his clothes caught her eye; it was a fan marking in his left sleeve. "Is this your home?" She asked suddenly, surprised.

"Yes. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last of my clan." He smirked slightly at her, turning his gaze back to his house. Even though it was the Uchiha compound, it was sad that there was only one survivor. He had accomplished all of his goals except two. He turned his attention back to her, "Let's go inside, it's still raining out here." He tugged her with him leading her inside the main building in the compound.

Already inside she could see the house wasn't really a _home_. There weren't any decoration aside some fans on the wall, the Uchiha symbol, and there wasn't any more than just the necessary furniture. She also noticed there were no pictures hanging anywhere around the house.

She then noticed a female voice near them. "Welcome home, Sasuke." She turned just to see a woman, probably around her age, with red hair and red eyes behind glasses. She was smiling warmly at Sasuke, still not noticing she was there. She tried breaking Sasuke's grip on her hand, but to no avail, he would have none of that.

The girl then let her eyes fall on Sakura, she glared at her and asked, "What is she doing here?" the way she thought a jealous lover would speak.

"I found her outside." He said, sparing no more details at the red haired girl. Then he turned to Sakura. "This is Karin, she's a…resident here. She will take you to a bath and get you some clothes." He finished, finally letting her hand go. He started to walk away but first paused and told Karin not sparing her a glance, "Take care of her and after you're finished take her to my office."

Sakura felt somewhat out of place. The way he said she was a resident made it obvious there was more to it than that, plus the way she looked at him.

"Follow me." She glared at her, Sakura could tell she didn't like the job she was given. Having to take care of her wasn't in her interests.

Sakura did as she was told; she was beginning to shiver again, noticing once again that she was wet and cold. Something she had forgotten as she walked with Sasuke. Karin led her though a series of hallways and she was sure that if the red haired girl left her there she would never find her way back to the entrance. Karin made no conversation on the way, just walked not looking back at her. She finally took a stop to open one of the doors and went inside, Sakura just quickly followed.

They were in a bathroom, way bigger than what she was used to. Karin handed her over a white towel she had taken from some cabinets beneath the sink. "Take a bath; someone will be over with some clothes for you." She finished pushing up her glasses and turning to walk away. Sakura could've sworn she saw her smirk before leaving.

She took off the wet cloak and clothes she was wearing. She stepped into the shower turning it on after a moment; she let the warm water fall over her. She closed her eyes trying to relax; it had been a long day.

* * *

Naruto kicked the walls containing him in the cell and punched it several times. He hated being locked up, not being able to do anything. He felt powerless. He had already tried to get out, but there was no way. It was design to keep ninja's in and visitors out. He couldn't let Danzo go on with his plan, but he had no choice.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud, his hands balling into fist beside him, his back to the bars containing him to the cell.

Sasuke had already hurt Sakura once, though no one knew what happened, he could guess. He knew it was Sasuke's fault. That was the only thing Naruto couldn't forgive him for, hurting the one that they were always supposed to protect. He had sworn he would kill him, for her, yet here he was stuck in a cell while Danzo handed Sakura over to Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't understand Danzo's plan, it didn't seem to make any sense. How could Sakura infiltrating help, she didn't remember anything. There was no way they could destroy Sasuke from the inside by using Sakura. "What the hell is he planning?" He murmured under his breath.

"Naruto." He heard a quiet voice say, he then turn to see Hinata standing at the other side of the bars, her eyes puffy red. She played with her hands looking at everywhere but him.

"Hey, Hinata, what brings you here?" He smiled at her cheerfully, Hinata had always been nice to him, and he found it cute that she was so shy. Yet every time he'd tried to get close to her she would start stuttering and find a way to get away from him. Apparently he was too little for her.

"No one's seen you since yesterday… and I-I heard about someone talking about you- you being locked up. I came to- to see how you are…" She finally directed her attention to Naruto, blushing slightly.

"I'm as good as I can be stuck here in a cell." He told Hinata, laughing bitterly.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Naruto…" She looked down, feeling stupid and small.

"Don't worry Hinata, it's not your fault. As you probably know, this is Neji's and Shikamaru's fault…who would've thought they would be on his side." He comforted Hinata and mused aloud. As he turned to smile at Hinata he could see she was shocked as she heard the ones responsible for him being there.

"Wh- what? Neji and Shikamaru…? That can't be…" Her wide pearl eyes staring at the blue eyed boy in front of her. She couldn't believe that her cousin would do something like that to Naruto, and that he would take Danzo's side when they both knew he wasn't any good.

"You didn't know…" Naruto suddenly realized. It was too late to take his words back. Hinata then turned away quickly and ran away, he knew where she was going, to try and face Neji. He remembered last time she did that and it didn't end well.

"Hinata!" He screamed after her, running to the bars blocking his way, wanting to get out and to stop her, but knowing he couldn't. "Hinata!" He screamed again, but he knew she was long gone. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid, and looked down at his feet once again feeling powerless.

* * *

Tsunade heard Naruto screams as he called out after Hinata who had just rushed running beside her, the poor girl had found out what happened to Naruto. She just wondered why she ran away. She wanted to see Naruto, but she couldn't bear to tell him that she hadn't been able to do anything to stop Danzo from handing Sakura over to his old rival and former best friend.

She heard Naruto screams coming from the right so she headed left. She knew that Danzo would most likely keep them on opposite sides.

"Excuse me, lady Tsunade, where are you going?" Asked Kotetsu, he was one of the few who were still loyal to Tsunade, even though he worked with Danzo.

"I'm looking for Kakashi Hatake. I'm guessing he's this way since Naruto's screams are coming from that way." She pointed to the opposite direction in which she was headed. She could still hear Naruto cursing loudly.

"You're right, go straight from here to the last cell, there you'll find him. By the way, I heard that the Hyuga and another ninja took Sakura Haruno outside, did you know? I also heard they came back without her." He commented, knowing that she was Tsunade's student before the incident.

"Yeah, I heard… Try and find any information you can and let me know." She told him before she walked away. Kotetsu had always been of help, but Danzo had never trusted him enough to tell him anything of utter importance.

She walked looking around at the other cells, filled with every ninja in the village who had betrayed Danzo. It wasn't that you couldn't betray Danzo or be against him, you just couldn't show it. She could guess that was the reason why the Hyuga and Nara boys were currently on Danzo's side. The only reason Tsunade herself wasn't stuck in a cell was because Danzo needed everyone to see that Tsunade wouldn't dare do anything against him. If she was found in a cell people would know she had tried to rebel and more would follow in her footsteps.

As she reached the last cell she could see Kakashi, he sat in the corner of the cell looking ahead. He seemed bored. She was finally at front of his cell when he noticed she was there. "Lady Tsunade." He recognized with respect. "What brings you here?" He asked then putting a hand on his chin, wondering.

"Well I came to see how you were doing and to tell you how things are outside the cell you're in." She smiled sadly at the gray haired ninja.

"Well I'm as bored as I can be; Danzo came in yesterday and took away my book." He said bitterly.

"I guessed he would, so I brought you one." She took out the book and threw it to him.

He smiled under his mask as he caught the book, at least his stay in the cell would be better now. "Thanks." He chuckled slightly. "So how _are _things out there?" He questioned her as he eyed the book in his hands.

"Well Danzo started with his plan, Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara were assigned with the task of taking her outside. When they came back she wasn't with them, so she is either with Sasuke, roaming around or dead. What do you think?" She asked her face hard; she was trying to hide her anger at herself for not doing anything to stop Danzo. "Oh, and Naruto manage to do something to upset the Hyuga girl even behind bars." She told him in an amused tone, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well I think he won't hurt her… We don't know what happened that night, but we do know she came out of it alive, he didn't kill her. Back then she was the one they both always protected, he could have betrayed us, the village, and even himself. Yet as his teacher I do believe he wouldn't kill her. I have my own theories about what happened that night." He told Tsunade, lost in thought.

Maybe he believed too much in Sasuke, he had tried to kill Naruto before, but he remembered back then how he used to protect Sakura. He just hoped he was still deep down the Sasuke that was once in Team 7.

* * *

Sakura having washed finally for the day was happy and more relaxed. She got out of the shower wrapping herself in the white towel Karin had handed over to her. She turned around and saw herself in the mirror. She stared the question she had already asked Sasuke earlier lingering in her head. _"Who are you?"_

Suddenly someone opened the door. She held the tower wrapped around her more tightly and turn to look at whoever entered. She found herself face to face with a young man with light blue hair, he was smirking at her and she could see his pointed teeth.

"Well, well, who would have thought, the blossom. What brings you here?" He asked looking at her up and down. That made her noticed she was in no more than a towel and she suddenly screamed.

"Don't worry, you're Sasuke's guest, I can't do anything to you, sadly. I was just sent here to bring you your clothes. Sasuke asked them to find you something red, don't know why." He placed the clothes on the counter aside the sink and left her to dress.

She saw that he had sent her a dress, a red kimono. She started putting it on and as she finished and looked in the mirror she loved it, it was just a little bit above her knees. She wondered why he had chosen red. The kimono's belt was white and in both sleeves there was the same fan symbol she'd seen on his shirt earlier.

She took the towel and tried drying her hair a bit with it so it wouldn't ruin the dress. Then she combed her hair with her hands letting it fall on her shoulders. Looking in the mirror once again she noticed how different she looked comparing with how she used to dress. She was always given black clothing a color she didn't particularly like.

She decided to finally step out of the bathroom and as she did she saw Karin outside smirking at her. She had sent the guy to bring her the clothes to give her a scare and she had probably heard her scream. The smirk faded as soon as she saw what she was wearing. Her gaze lingered on the fan symbol on her sleeve and she then glared at Sakura.

"Hurry up and come." She said as she walked away quickly. She led her through the corridors once again and didn't even bother to explain what where the places they had passed. She came to a stop suddenly, "Suigetsu." She called, Sakura saw the guy that brought her the clothes and looked away.

"Why is she wearing that?" She hissed at him.

"Don't know, Sasuke asked to bring her that, he wanted red." He looked over at Sakura and his eyes widened; he knew why Karin was so mad.

Karin groaned out loud turning away from him and resumed her walk. Sakura looked at Suigetsu who had an amused look on his face then she followed Karin. She was walking even quicker than before. She turned around every corner not looking back for her; glaring at everyone who passed near her. Eventually she came to a stop in front of a pair of doors and knocked. "Just tell her to enter and leave." Sasuke told her from the other side of the door.

Karin turned slowly to face Sakura still glaring at her. "You're always trying to get in my way." She hissed at Sakura and stomped away.

Sakura entered slowly in the room and found herself in an office. Sasuke sat in a desk near the farthest wall in the room. At the other two walls stood bookcases filled with books. Once again as she met his onyx eyes the world seemed to stop for her and her heart pounded in her chest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well I'm sorry there weren't many SasuSaku moments in here but I'll try to compensate for that in the next chapter. :)_  
**

**_Let me know how I'm doing with the characters especially Sasuke and Sakura; I'm a bit worried. Any comments, suggestions, or questions let me know._**

**_Hope you liked it, if you did leave a review._**

**_You review, I'll update. ;)_**


	5. Something About You

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 5: Something About You

_Shame pulses through my heart  
From the things I've done to you.  
It's hard to face, but the fact remains  
That this is nothing new._

_-Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

He was able to break from her gaze and looked at her, taking her in. She was a different Sakura from the one he last remembered angry, betrayed, and sad. He saw her now staring innocently back at him and he knew that wouldn't last when she remembered everything. Seeing her with those big emerald eyes, long pink hair and wearing red reminded him on when they were younger, when all she wanted to do was get his attention. Yet it was ironic that here she was with no idea of who _he_ was.

"Sit down Sakura. I need to ask you some questions." He told her as he looked at his hand made a fist on top of his desk.

"What questions…?" She asked warily.

"Some questions I should've asked you when I saw you earlier." He paused looking back at her and repeated again, "Sit down." She did as she was told though but she was hesitant, he could tell. He sighed before asking, "Where have you lived?" he was wary in the form of phrasing his questions knowing if he didn't phrase them right she would end up confused.

"I've always been in my room; I don't know where it is exactly… I've never been outside before today." She said and he could see sadness in her eyes, but just barely.

"Who brought you outside?" He asked looking at her carefully for any signs of lying.

"I've been asking to go outside for as long as I can remember, and finally Lord Danzo said yes." She paused when she saw him tense at the sound of his name. He should have guessed he was somehow behind this; maybe he threw Sakura away because she was of no more use to him like this. "I think he wanted to be rid of me, he told Shikamaru and Neji to take me blindfolded outside and they left me here…" He was right, for Danzo she had grown out her usefulness, he used her and then threw her aside. Typical.

"What is the first thing you remember Sakura?" He asked needing to know just how much of her memory had she really lost.

"The first thing I remember is… waking up in my room to see Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade around me and they asked 'Sakura are you alright?' I didn't know them." She said purposely avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

He stood up from his desk and made his way towards her. "Do you really not remember me?" He asked taking her chin in his hands making her look at him.

"No… I'm supposed to remember you aren't I?" She smiled sadly her eyes not leaving his. "How do you know me? Who am I?" He could hear desperation on her voice.

He thought about not telling her anything, but she had a right to know. Maybe he wasn't doing it for her, maybe it was for his own selfish needs for her to remember him, but he decided to tell her anyway. Of course he couldn't tell her everything; he could just tell her some things and the rest she would have to start remembering on her own. "You're Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi from the hidden leaf village. I know you because…I was once your team mate in Team 7 along with Naruto Uzumaki and our teacher Kakashi Hatake." He could see her eyes widened from the information he's just given her, maybe he said too much.

After a moment she finally spoke, "They were always there…so close and they never told me anything, why would they leave me in the dark like that?" She shook her head. He knew why they didn't tell her, there was no use in burdening her with memories she no longer had. "How did I lose my memory?" She asked him looking up at him hoping he would know.

He stared at her for a moment not knowing what to say. He felt somewhat guilty, because somehow he thought it was his fault. It made perfect sense. "I don't know." He said knowing it was probably a lie, but not being able to tell her it was his fault, that he was probably the cause of all her misfortunes. All because she loved him.

He had always found a way to hurt her. Maybe it was better for her to never remember, at least then she would be safe from him. Now that she forgot him, now that she no longer loved him she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"If you were my team mate why weren't you back there with us…?" She asked him and the question surprised him. It wasn't something he wanted to answer; right now there was no way of telling her he betrayed them, that he left her on a bench after she confessed her love for him.

"That's none of your business." He snapped coldly and he could see how the words and his coldness hurt her. He always seemed to manage it without problem.

Trying to ignore her hurt expression he turned away from her and told her, "You have nowhere to stay so you'll stay here for the time being." He turned back at her and caught her staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm trying to remember you, there's something about you…" She trailed off staring at his eyes.

Suddenly the door to his office was opened and Suigetsu stepped in, but upon seeing Sasuke and Sakura staring intently at each other he asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, what are you doing here?" Sasuke tore his eyes away from Sakura turning to face Suigetsu.

"It's Karin; she's gone on one of her tantrums." He told Sasuke passing a hand through his hair rolling his eyes at him.

"What caused it?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He hated when Karin got like that she started bossing everyone around and everyone who stood in her way either got insulted or yelled at, sometimes she went as far as breaking stuff. He was sometimes tempted to throw her out for breaking the peace there, but Juugo always begged him not to.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked Sasuke glancing at Sakura.

Sasuke immediately understood, she was jealous, but he couldn't fathom why. "Forget about her, she's of no importance. Take Sakura, she'll be living with us from now on. Give her a tour of the house and then take her to her room. She'll stay at my old room." He finished and went back to sit on his desk.

"Well, come on Sakura." Suigetsu called her before going out the door. Sakura got up from the chair and went after him glancing at Sasuke before leaving his office.

"Karin's really gonna go crazy now." Suigetsu chuckled under his breath.

* * *

Neji sat with his legs crossed on his bed pondering about how to talk to Tenten, he wanted to tell her everything before things got worse, or before she found out from someone else. He didn't want to end up like Shikamaru. Ino had gotten pissed at him and didn't want to know anything about him; he didn't want to go through that with Tenten.

So he wondered how he could tell her that he had betrayed her friend, that he was working under the man that took her missions away from her, the man she never trusted. He knew it was going to be difficult and he feared the worst.

He had found out in the last few years that women as Shikamaru said were troublesome.

He heard an aggressive knock on the door and wondered who it could be. "Who is it?" He asked still seated on his bed.

Instead of answering his question the door was swung open and when he turned his annoyed gaze toward the door he saw no other than Hinata. His expression quickly changed to a confused one.

"Hinata." He recognized her and nodded in her direction.

She closed the door and stepped into the room and to Neji's surprise she was slightly glaring at him and he suddenly realized why she was probably there.

He hardly ever saw Hinata mad; she was a shy, nice, and calm person who barely shows her bad side. And he knew this was probably a result to Naruto being locked up. She had probably found out and came to him. He stood from the bed and mad his way towards her. He should've expected her to come sooner or later.

"I assume you came to talk." Neji spoke looking straight at her.

He saw a tear fall from her eyes and then she suddenly slapped him. It was something he had definitely not expected. His face stung, she had hit him with all she had. He brought a hand to his face and closed his eyes sighing. He knew he deserved it.

"How c- could you betray us Neji…? I couldn't believe it at first… I-I couldn't believe you were the reason Naruto was locked up. The-the reason Sakura's not here anymore, y-you handed her over to our enemy!" She glared at him with more determination that he'd ever seen in her eyes.

"I did…" He spoke hesitantly. "But you got to understand I'm under Danzo's orders and not obeying them would result in being locked up too. Tell me Hinata, what good could I do behind some bars? Working for him, I know what he's up to. If he needs to be taken down, I'll be close enough to do it along with Shikamaru." He paused, his gaze softening then, "I don't have another choice. I know you have reason enough to hate me, I put Naruto behind bars without any reason. But trust me when I say, I don't like Danzo any more than the rest of you."

"You better not betray us Neji." Hinata hissed at him and even though she was putting up a thought front he saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes any minute. She turned away from him not even waiting for response and left his room not looking back at him.

He passed a hand through his hair knowing that he had to face Tenten as soon as he could too. And speaking of…

"Neji, what did you say to Hinata for her to run of your room like that?" Asked Tenten stepping into his room and as he looked at her he saw a frown on her face.

It was just his luck getting out of a problem to get into the next one. He should be grateful she had come, since he would probably prove to be too much of a coward to look for her himself. But that didn't change the face that he didn't want to have to face this right now.

"I need to talk to you, Tenten." He replied not answering her question.

"Then shoot." Tenten smiled sadly over at Neji and he had to look away for a moment.

"I've been doing Danzo's dirty work. Shikamaru and I took Sakura outside today and left her there, Sasuke is supposed to find her. She's Danzo's plan to take the village back, he's going to use her to destroy Sasuke, but I don't know how. I know you'll hate me for it, but we'll find out what he's planned and we'll stop him if we have to." Neji said finally looking at her. He expected to see her eyes filled with hate, horror, or surprise; but she continued to smile sadly at him.

"I already knew you were working for him…I hear the rumors Neji and I know you have no choice. I just hope that in the end you'll choose _us_ over duty. And for your sake I hope Sakura is safe; you won't be forgiven if something happens to her, I really do hope Sasuke didn't kill her on the spot." Tenten said and walked over to him putting her arms around him capturing him in a hug. "I'll stay by your side Neji, thanks for telling me."

He was surprised she'd taken it so well it made him feel relieved. He hugged her back holding her as close as he could her words going on through his mind. _"I'll stay by your side Neji." _He cared about her and wouldn't bear the thought of losing her; she had become more than a friend even if he refused to admit it. He deeply cared for her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks for those who reviewed on the previous chapter, this chapter was for all you. :D_**

**_Well a bit of SasuSaku and NejiTen too. Hope you liked it and sorry it took longer than expected, it's lack of inspiration. But hopefully in the next chapter I'll be able to start with some real romance even if it's just a bit. :)_  
**

**_Many are reading the story but barely anyone's reviewing, and I'm wondering is the story that bad? Because if it is then let me know it's not worth writing. :/_**

**_Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter and if you did then review, it'd be really appreciated._**

**_Any ideas, comments, suggestions, let me know. You review I'll update. Deal? ;)_**


	6. Help

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 6: Help

_I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start;  
Maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts._

_-Paramore_

* * *

It had been a week already since she started living in the Uchiha compound, a boring week for her. She barely ever saw Sasuke who had spent almost all week in his office. The only times she's seen him is when he left the compound and when he got back sometimes. She also saw him take walks in the garden late in the night from her window, and she was always torn in between joining him or keep staring from the window; she always stayed behind the window afraid to get rejected.

She hadn't stopped thinking of him all week though she still didn't know why. Sasuke Uchiha was still a mystery for her. Sakura had remembered some things, but nothing about Sasuke. She remembered how Naruto used to look at twelve years old and how insufferable and loud he used to be. She remembered Naruto's catchphrase as he screamed it at top of his lungs, 'Believe it!'.

Sakura also remembered Kakashi, her teacher, back then when she was twelve how he used to look and how he got late everywhere saying, 'I got lost in the road of life'. She even remembers the book he always had in his hands reading as if it was his holy book.

She just wished she could remember something about Sasuke.

She had just finished her breakfast as she saw Karin enter the kitchen. She had learned not to ask Karin about Sasuke. Last time she did she threw one of her tantrums as Suigetsu called them. She went rummaging through the kitchen apparently looking for something, but having no luck in finding it. She stayed in her seat trying not to get Karin's attention, she didn't really like her.

The older looking woman who was always in the kitchen, she was called Ayaka tried helping her. "Is there something I can help you with Karin?" She asked from behind her.

"Lady Karin to you. Anyway, yeah find me some sweets; I'm gonna go surprise _my_ Sasuke." She winked at Ayaka who quickly turned to find her what she requested.

"I don't think you should bring him sweets." Sakura spoke surprising herself and when she looked over at Karin she saw her look at her and glare.

"What do you know pinky?" Karin yelled at her. Ayaka gave her a bowl filled with sweets.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Sakura muttered under her breath, she didn't even know why she said it. All it earned her was a glare and yelling from Karin.

"Exactly what I was planning on doing." She turned away from her with bowl in hand, probably off to take the sweets to Sasuke.

"She's annoying." Sakura muttered under her breath as Karin disappeared from sight.

"You sound just like Sasuke; he seems to love that word." Suigetsu appeared taking an apple and taking a bite out of it. He chuckled.

"_Sakura, you're annoying." He said as he turned to look at her with cold yet mocking eyes._

"I do sound like him…" Sakura spoke thinking it was her mind playing tricks of her. That's the first thing she remembered about him. According to the memory he hadn't changed much. His hair was a bit longer and messier, he was taller, and his features more masculine, but aside that he looked just like she remembered. And he called her annoying, even though she should have been disappointed with her first memory of him, she was happy to finally remember at least something about Sasuke.

It had been what she had been waiting for all week.

"Let me guess, you remembered something?" Suigetsu asked taking the seat across from Sakura.

"I did." Sakura replied a smile forming on her face.

"What did you remember?" Suigetsu asked her curiously. They didn't know much about Sasuke because he always kept to himself and whatever she remembered would be interesting to know.

"I remember Sasuke calling me annoying." Sakura smiled, though she was wondering why by now. Sasuke calling her annoying wasn't something to really get happy about.

"He called you annoying?" He asked confusion on his face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sakura's smile faded, was something wrong with him calling her annoying?

"Well he never calls people annoying just stuff and situations…I don't know." He scratched his head as he finished his apple.

Sakura just watched him, she smiled sadly. "So he calling me annoying is a bad thing." She concluded, feeling stupid for her earlier enthusiasm.

Sakura's good mood melted in that instant. She was really beginning to wonder why he had not been there along with the rest of them when she woke up, not remembering anything. Was he hiding something? It seemed likely. He hadn't told her much, just what was absolutely necessary.

She didn't really know much about Sasuke Uchiha. Yet she trusted him, how could she trust someone so blindly. Who was he?

Suigetsu left her wrapped up in her thoughts still thinking it weird what she had just told him.

"_I remember Sasuke calling me annoying." Sakura smiled._

He really didn't call anyone annoying, it was a word he used whenever he was uncomfortable with something; and since _no one_ ever made Sasuke Uchiha uncomfortable then he never called anyone annoying. Or so he thought apparently.

He knew this girl, Sakura, was a girl from his past. A team mate. She was someone Sasuke had wanted to break bonds with along with the blonde loud mouth. He also remembered that the day Sasuke came with the idea in his made to take over Konoha he was all beat up. A miracle he was still standing.

_Sasuke walked through the cave they stayed in, it was easy to see he was hurt. No, he was almost dead. He had said before leaving he was going to Konoha, but that he was going alone since he wasn't going to get in any fights. He was supposed to see how things were and then come back to plan their attack. The idea, Sasuke's plan and goal was to kill Danzo. It wasn't really against Konoha._

_Yet even though he wasn't supposed to get into any fights, he came back covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. It wasn't a pretty sight. _

"_Oh my god! Sasuke!" Karin screamed rushing over to him, who even though was so hurt he was still standing._

"_What happened?" Suigetsu asked curious and actually worried._

"_Annoying." He muttered and for a moment Suigetsu saw a hurt expression on his face. "Danzo knew I was coming for him…he sent her…she's-she's…annoying." Sasuke fell on his knees and fell unconscious to the floor._

They had wondered what had happened that night he left…he had come back two days after almost dead. And aside the muttering before he fell unconscious Sasuke hadn't said much more about the subject.

Suigetsu then wondered if that had something to do with her…too bad she wouldn't remember anything so he could get an answer. After he recovered, his plans changed to taking over Konoha, after that he directed all his hatred to Konoha. He became colder than he usually was, he was more irritable, and kept to himself more.

"It's not necessary a bad thing." Suigetsu tried comforting her; it was hard not to like the girl with her pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Really?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Really." Suigetsu grinned over at her, she was beautiful.

Suddenly a pissed off Karin once again entered the kitchen throwing a bowl of sweets in the counter. "Ugh! I can't believe it!"

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked from his seat looking over at Karin who was already in another one of her tantrums. There were more than ever this week and he could bet it was because of Sakura. Of course Karin would feel threatened; Sakura had her beat without even doing anything.

"I took some sweets to Sasuke and he- he didn't want them! I tried convincing him but he threw me out of his office and said he didn't want to see me again." She was pissed but at the same time in the verge of tears.

Suigetsu sighed. "Well give him a break, he's just mad, dealing with you is a pain in the ass."

"But how could he do this to me? How could _my_ Sasuke not want to see me?" She asked disbelief on her face. Suigetsu almost laughed.

"I told you, you shouldn't bring him sweets." Sakura whispered more to herself than anyone, but Karin heard her anyway.

Karin glared over at her, "You bitch! Stay away from my Sasuke or you'll regret it." Suigetsu stood up from his seat as he saw Karin making her way towards Sakura.

"Stop this Karin, you know if Sasuke finds out you'll get thrown out again. And personally I don't think Juugo will be able to save you next time." Suigetsu spoke and Karin glared at him but stopped walking towards them; she knew she couldn't touch Sakura no matter how much she wanted to kill her. "Heed my warning pinky." Karin said as she walked away or actually as she stomped away.

When Suigetsu looked back at Sakura he could see her gripping the table with her bare hands, yet it was clearly crushed. He had almost forgotten this was the girl with the insane strength, he should make note not to anger her.

* * *

Shikamaru had a rough week; Ino hadn't talked to him at all. It was obvious she hadn't forgiven him. He had spent all week going on a few missions and every time he got the chance he went looking for her. He wanted her to forgive him. Yet every time he found her she turned away from him, ignored him or left. Having to be after a girl for a whole week and practically have to beg for forgiveness was not fun.

She was going to have him crawl to hell and back before she even spared him a glance. Such a drag.

He was on his way to Danzo's office for a meeting as he saw Neji.

"Hey, Hyuga." The lazy ninja greeted.

"Nara." Neji recognized.

"So how was your talk, I haven't had the chance to ask you?" Shikamaru asked, wondering if it had gone better or worse than his. He knew it could have gone either way with Tenten. She would have both understood and listened or she would have used all of her weapons against him.

"Better than yours, she understood." Neji half smiled at Shikamaru.

"Well lucky you, I don't think Ino will forgive me anytime soon. Women are such a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

Neji chuckled at Shikamaru's comment and they went the rest of their way in silence. They walked through the crowded halls making their way to Danzo's office. When they got to a big room they saw Lee training with Izumo while Genma monitored the fight. Yet he saw that Genma was paying no attention to the fight and instead he had his eyes glued to a certain blonde haired girl. Ino.

Shikamaru stopped suddenly wondering what to do about it. Neji noticed he stopped walking and turned to face him just to see the scene he was looking at, Genma's eyes glued to Ino. He knew if it had been Tenten he would have loved to beat Genma up from looking at what was his, but-… wait. What was his? Tenten wasn't his; she was just a good friend, a team mate.

"Shikamaru, ignore him it's just Genma." Neji spoke as if that was a comfort. Shikamaru was never like this, never jealous. Jealousy is a drag, he always says. The only reason he was mad suddenly was because Ino was ignoring him and he was a bit on edge. Shikamaru sighed and started walking toward Danzo's office. Neji followed and entered the office along with Shikamaru closing the door behind him.

They both quietly bowed their heads as they stop to a halt in front of his desk.

"Neji. Shikamaru." Danzo greeted with a smile.

"Why were we called?" Shikamaru asked, was it anything to do with Sakura?

"Well, well a little impatient are we?" Danzo paused as he started for a moment at both the ninja in front of him.

"I learned from a trusted source that Sakura Haruno was taken in by Sasuke and that since last week she has been staying there." Danzo had an accomplished look on his face.

"May I ask Lord Danzo, but why is that of such importance? Why was she really needed for your plan?" Neji asked, curious, his plan still didn't seem to make any sense.

"Well she's an important piece of my plan. Sasuke had to find her, she will destroy him from the inside, it is very simple." He chuckled, "Now, you can go, that is all I needed to tell you two for now. I'll call for both of you when you're once again needed." Danzo shooed them off.

Shikamaru sighed as they both left their office; at least they knew Sakura was well.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Suigetsu asked as Sakura entered the kitchen.

"Looking for tomatoes." Sakura replied and smiled when she found them.

Suigetsu got up from his seat and went to Sakura who was cutting two tomatoes into six each. She put them on a plate and beamed up at him. A wide smile on her face. "You like tomatoes?" He asked with a disgusted face.

"Nope, it's for Sasuke. I think he'll like this better than those sweets and he must be hungry, I haven't seen him come out for breakfast." She answered Suigetsu as he chuckled.

"Well good luck." He smiled as he watched her walk away toward Sasuke's office, he had a feeling it would go better for her than it did for Karin.

Sakura walked with the plate in her hands as she made her way toward his office, she made sure not to cross paths with Karin knowing that the girl wasn't in a good mood when she had seen her earlier. As she found his office she smiled and knocked. She had learned to walk in the house without getting lost in the process thanks to Suigetsu.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you Karin." Sasuke said angrily from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Sakura." Sakura spoke feeling getting a worse reaction from the already mad Sasuke.

"Come in." He answered after a moment and she obeyed.

When she entered and closed the door she saw him putting away a book he was probably reading. He looked up to her and she felt her heart go faster, but decided to ignore it.

"I haven't seen you go out to get anything to eat and since you rejected Karin's attempt of bringing you something I brought you this…thought you might like it better." Sakura spoke with a wide smile on her face as she set the plate in front of him.

"Tomatoes…" He whispered in disbelief. He looked up at her with wide eyes and asked, "How did you know I liked tomatoes?"

Her eyes widened too. "I don't know, I just had a feeling you might like it." So he did like it, which meant she had unconsciously remembered something about him.

"I do, tomatoes are my favorite food." He almost smiled at her or so she thought.

"So I take it you're started remembering your life little by little, what else have you remembered?" He asked picking up a piece of tomato and placing it in his mouth.

"I haven't remembered much…just how loud Naruto used to be and how he used to look. Also, how Kakashi got late always to our training and how he always used to read that perverted old book, he still does anyway." Sakura laughed slightly by the memories.

"What about me…?" He asked cautious.

Suddenly her expression changed, she smiled sadly and said. "I've just remembered how you looked back when we were twelve and how you used to call me annoying."

Sasuke sighed, of course the first thing she had to remember about him was that. Him calling her annoying, what would seem as a bad memory…but were there any good ones for her to remember anyway? He was almost sure there were some good memories, there had to be.

"I want to remember more." She spoke and he could hear the determination in her voice, he was sure if he looked at her it was possible to see it in her eyes too.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, you'll remember at your own pace." Sasuke spoke suddenly somewhat scared of what she might remember. Yes, he calling her annoying might have been a bad memory but there were worse. How would she react to those? How would he explain them?

"I won't push myself too hard, I just want to remember. Will you help me?" She asked him, her eyes looking up at him expectantly.

"How?" He asked not being able to look away from her green eyes.

"Talk to me." She breathed, just a whisper but enough for him to hear.

Maybe he was going to regret it, probably. But he couldn't deny her that and deep down he knew he wanted her to remember everything. He wanted her to remember him, Team 7, them.

"I'll help." He spoke.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to the 7 people who reviewed on the previous chapter. They're really appreciated and you guys are the reason I'm still writing this._  
**

**_I hoped you liked this chapter though I know it might have been a let down. Tomatoes? -.- Yeah sorry, but I wanted her to remember that about him, and I wanted to piss Karin off. Sorry about Shikamaru being a little OOC but it's because of what's happened with Ino, I'm trying to have that create and effect on him. And well I hoped you liked the ending and the chapter overall. :)_**

**_The next chapter will be up depending on the reviews and time I have since my other story is having more readers apparently then I'll be working more on that one, but I hope to update soon in this one._**

**_Anyway, let me know any comments, suggestions or anything.  
You review I'll update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	7. For the Village

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 7: For the Village

_Cut off those invisible chains,__  
Go to the very end of your limits.__  
If you don't grab hold of victory by yourself__  
It's going to fall in someone else's hands._

_-Naruto (17__th__ ending)_

* * *

He couldn't believe he had actually agreed to help her. But how could he not…? She had a right to remember her life and he was in no place to stop her. Yes, he could have refused to help, but why would he? If he helped her the Sakura he knew would be back while if he didn't there was always the chance she would never be the same.

_"I won't push myself too hard, I just want to remember. Will you help me?" She asked him, her eyes looking up at him expectantly._

_"How?" He asked not being able to look away from her green eyes._

_"Talk to me." She breathed, just a whisper but enough for him to hear._

_Maybe he was going to regret it, probably. But he couldn't deny her that and deep down he knew he wanted her to remember everything. He wanted her to remember him, Team 7, them._

_"I'll help." He spoke._

He felt weak when he agreed to help her; it was the fact that he hadn't been able to refuse her. Without thinking he had agreed to help. No one was able to get things that easily, except her.

Of course he was going to help her, but he had to be careful. There was some things he didn't want her to remember, or at least not yet. He wanted to prolong it as long as he could. So he would have to careful when he spoke to her, so he would not trigger undesired memories. This time he expected to do things right and any wrong step could ruin everything.

He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't possibly bear to lose her a second time.

* * *

There was a knock from the other side of the door, probably the one he had called.

"Come in." He spoke from his desk not bothering to look up.

"I was called my Lord, how can I be of assistance?" Kotetsu asked Danzo and saw him grin pleased with his tittle.

"Well as you know Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake were locked up because they rebelled." He paused as Kotetsu nodded. "But I can't just keep them there for the rest of their lives, eventually Naruto would get angry enough that the kyubi might help him get out, we can't have that can we?" He asked chuckling under his breath.

"No, of course not. It would be a danger to everyone here." Kotetsu said, wondering where this conversation was going. He was expecting the worse.

"Well I'm going to let them out on a sort of probation. Prepare two rooms for them next to each other; I'll need you to get me two pairs of chakra suppression bracelets. Also, I'll need you to find Neji and Shikamaru and tell them to come to me." Danzo spoke.

Kotetsu bowed slightly and turned to leave to do what he was told to do. Plus, look for Shikamaru and Neji. He was surprised Danzo actually trusted him to help out in his plan. He needed to speak to Tsunade soon, but he had to make sure Danzo didn't suspect anything.

"Oh, and before I forget. You do this right and you might get more important jobs in the near future." Danzo chuckled under his breath.

It was some sort of threat, but at the same time an invitation to his 'trust circle' as one may call it. "Yes, my lord." He needed to fully win Danzo's trust to be able to help Tsunade so he nodded before leaving his office and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ino sat in the clearing alone; it was a surprise to even her. She was always around friends; she didn't like to be alone. Yet she needed to think. She felt alone without Shikamaru… He was her best friend and remaining team mate. She didn't want to lose him too, but she had pushed him away nonetheless. She had been caught up in the moment, in the anger she felt at Shikamaru's betrayal. But she knows he had his reason and that he would never fully betray them. If he was siding along with Danzo at the moment it was because he had no choice.

"What am I going to do with you Shikamaru…?" She murmured out loud looking at the ground with a frown on her face.

She was torn in between forgiving him or keep ignoring him. Because even though what he was doing was obviously wrong he had his reasons and she should respect them and she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and have her friend back, she missed him. But she also wanted to hit him for handing Sakura over to Sasuke and for hiding everything from her.

"Are you okay, Ino?" She heard a voice ask and as she raised her head to look at her she noticed it was Tenten.

"Not really…" She murmured smiling sadly at her friend.

"It's because of Shikamaru, right?" Tenten asked knowingly.

"Yeah…" Ino agreed.

"I know you feel betrayed for what they're doing and I know it's wrong, but we both know they're not doing it because they want to. They need someone to be there for them. I have to be there for Neji since Guy sensei is no longer with us and Lee is still grieving his death…and you, you're all Shikamaru has. What kind of team mates would we be leaving our boys alone in this? They can't handle this alone." Tenten spoke to Ino knowing she'd understand.

Ino looked at her; she knew she was right there was no doubt about it. "I know we just have each other… Asuma and Choji aren't here anymore, but if that was true then why wait 'til now to tell me everything? He should have been truthful since the start." Ino shook her head anger taking over again.

"We all know how Shikamaru is, too stubborn to ask for help and he probably didn't want to burden you with the problem." Tenten smiled at the girl.

"I want him to trust me, yet he pushes me away and keeps me at bay. He says I'm too troublesome and maybe I am, but I'm his team mate." Ino spoke looking away from Tenten for a moment.

"He decided to trust you in the end and look how you reacted go and prove to him he didn't make a mistake in trusting you. He needs his team mate." Tenten whispered to her friend.

"You're right…I have to be there for him, we only have each other." Ino spoke as she smiled at Tenten and got up from where she sat. She waved Tenten good bye as she went on her way to look for Shikamaru.

* * *

"What do you think he wants from us now?" Shikamaru sighed and under his breath added, "This is so troublesome."

"Probably wants us to do something though I have no idea what. Maybe we'll get to learn something about his plan." Neji mused as they neared Danzo's office. Kotetsu had gone to them and said Danzo needed to speak with them both so they decided to go immediately. Better not to keep him waiting. They hadn't asked Kotetsu why Danzo needed them because he looked in a hurry, but they would find out soon enough. Neji entered the office with Shikamaru close behind him who once he entered closed the door behind him.

"I see Kotetsu did his work quickly." He smiled. "We still need to wait for him, but I guess I can explain why I called you two here." He paused putting some papers that were on his des away before once again turning to them. "Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake have been locked up over a week already and before things get out of hand I've decided to let them out on a sort of probation. Kotetsu was getting two rooms ready for them and getting some chakra suppression bracelets. I need you two to watch over them." He finished looking at both Neji and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was resisting the urge to sigh in annoyance; he didn't want any part in that. Having Naruto once again call him a traitor was not something he looked forward to.

Neji on the other hand could see this was another test for them; they would be in charge of watching both Naruto and Kakashi, if anything went wrong both he and Shikamaru would be to blame

They both nodded agreeing to do what they were ask thought there wasn't much choice in the matter anyhow.

Just then the door opened behind them both and when they turned to see who it was they were face to face with Kotetsu. Neji knew he worked for Tsunade so the only reason he was doing all this was probably to get information from Danzo.

"I have the rooms ready and here are the chakra suppression bracelets, my Lord." He spoke placing the bracelets in his desk and turned to Neji and Shikamaru nodding in recognition

"Well that's good, just in time too." Danzo chuckled.

"What shall we do now?" Neji spoke wanting more than anything to be out of the office, he hated being in Danzo's presence.

"Well now the three of you will go and take both Kakashi and Naruto to their respectives rooms and of course, don't forget to place these bracelets on them." Danzo hand signaled to the bracelets. Both Shikamaru and Neji took one and with a slight bow left the room Kotetsu did the same and closed the door behind him.

"Why do you think Danzo decided to let them out?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"Probably to keep Naruto from causing too much trouble, he thinks giving them a little liberty will rid them of the trouble." Shikamaru spoke matter of factly that much was obvious.

"Will it?" Neji wondered out loud.

"Maybe for a little while, but he'll want to go after Sakura soon enough. That's why he assigned us of course; we have to keep him from going after her which is not an easy task. He's giving us the problem." Shikamaru sighed.

"It's a test for us. The three of us." Neji looked at back at Kotetsu who walked behind them and continued, "Considering on how we take care of this task he'll know if he can trust us or not."

"Kotetsu, I know you're a spy of Lady Tsunade, she's trying to get information from Danzo through you." Kotetsu looked scared that they figured him out so easily. "Don't worry though, we won't tell Danzo. You can tell Tsunade we're not on his side, he's not supposed to be the one who rules us, and he's not wanted. He's feared and we have to take him down, but the only way to do that is by gaining his trust." Shikamaru spoke and hoped he would believe him.

"Sasuke is not the only enemy; Danzo is just as dangerous if not worse." Neji spoke through clenched teeth.

"You two are not against us. Lady Tsunade will be happy to hear that and I will assist you two in any way I can." Kotetsu nodded in Shikamaru's and Neji's direction.

"There are not many people loyal to Danzo, many are either just afraid of him or waiting for a chance to strike. We need to find a chance and way to strike him but for that we first have to find out his plan. There's something wrong with his plan, many things that don't make sense, but I haven't gotten it completely figured out yet." Shikamaru said.

The three of them knew Danzo was not giving them all the information they desired just so they would remain loyal. It was a fool proof plan but they were going to find a way to get around it. They had to do it for their friends, team mates, Sakura…

And of course for their village.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to the 7 people who reviewed, they give me inspiration to keep writing and get the story going. :)_  
**

**_I know this chapter was real boring and you guys probably hate me for it, but bear with me this chapter was important. One reviewer told me what she thinks Danzo's plan is and_** I would like to know what everyone else thinks Danzo's plan is**_. So please let me know in a review._**

**_This chapter was up late and I apologize, I hope to be able to work on the next one soon enough. Hope you liked the chapter anyways._**

**_You review, I'll update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	8. Partnership

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 8: Partnership

_I'll flirt with disaster,  
Just know now boy you're out of luck._

_-Coheed and Cambria_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Neji!?" Naruto asked pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Danzo ordered us to take you and Kakashi out. You'll be on probation." Neji explained opening the cell ignoring the finger he pointed at him.

Naruto stared at Neji hesitant, trying to figure out what his real intentions were. He saw the bracelets he had in his left hands and he quickly recognized them; chakra suppression bracelets. He glared at Neji who stared at him unfazed.

"You expect me to wear that?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Of course, at least you'll be out of this cell. You'll get a room and a little more freedom than you had stuck in this cell." Neji explained, he knew why Naruto was so hesitant last time he saw them they had betray him.

"Yeah with my chakra suppressed so I can't do anything against Danzo. That bastard." Naruto muttered angrily, but still extended his hands to Neji to let him put the bracelets on him.

After the bracelets were on Naruto glared at his wrists, he didn't like having them on, but he had no choice. At least he would be out of the cell, which meant he was closer of the chance to get rid of Danzo and Sasuke and to rescue Sakura.

"Follow me." Neji said before turning and walking away trusting Naruto to follow behind him.

* * *

"Kakashi." Shikamaru called to the copy ninja reading his book on the corner of the cell. He was immersed in the book when he heard Shikamaru call his name.

"Yo." He raised his head toward Shikamaru and looked at him with his visible eye before returning his attention to the book. Kakashi didn't put any effort into hiding the book since last time the one who took it away was Danzo and he was sure Shikamaru wouldn't try that.

Shikamaru stood there feeling uncomfortable, it was in part his fault that he was stuck there on a cell with nothing to do but read a book. Kotetsu noticed Shikamaru's uneasiness easily, and decided to help the lazy ninja out.

"Hey Kakashi, stop reading your book and pay some attention to us." Kotetsu smirked as he heard Kakashi groan.

Kakashi didn't want to part with his book but closed it anyways turning his attention to both Kotetsu and Shikamaru who stood just outside his cell. He then noted that Shikamaru held the keys to his cell while Kotetsu held some bracelets. Chakra suppression bracelets, he sighed.

"What do you want?" Kakashi looked up at them both with his visible eye.

"We're here to get you out. You'll be on probation." Shikamaru spoke avoiding Kakashi's hard gaze.

"Hmm, and I'm guessing I'll have to wear those, am I right?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow over at Shikamaru.

"Right." Shikamaru sighed, and he thought Kakashi would be easier than Naruto.

"Don't worry Kakashi, he's on our side and so is Neji." Kotetsu explained trying to ease the tension between the two of them.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked looking over at them both wondering if Kotetsu was telling the truth. As far as he knew he'd always been on Tsunade's side so he could be trusted.

"We want essentially the same thing Kakashi, what's best for the village. I believe all that's happened it's Danzo's fault somehow. We have to bring him down." Shikamaru reasoned smiling slightly at the copy ninja who smiled back from beneath his mask.

"And how will you do that?" Kakashi asked standing from the ground.

"We can't do it alone, but first we need his trust and to learn what he's planning." Shikamaru explained as he opened Kakashi's cell letting him out.

"Alright, alright, but if I find that you betray us you _will_ regret it." Kakshi warned as he extended his hands to let the bracelets be put on him.

"Spare yourself the warnings Kakashi, I won't betray my village." Shikamaru spoke, his face serious. Then he turned and walked away and Kotetsu followed him with Kakashi by his side.

* * *

"So you and Naruto kissed!? Or is that my mind playing tricks on me?" Sakura giggled. Sasuke sighed, of all the things to remember about the academy days she had to remember that horrible incident between him and Naruto. That was just his luck.

"Are you going to listen or not?" Sasuke asked exasperated, he was slightly regretting trying to help her regain her memories. Though it seemed like it was working.

"Of course I'll listen." She looked back at him innocently and he was glad she dropped the subject about the kiss. It had been after all just an accident.

"For our first training as a team we had to take some bells from our sensei. It was to see if we were worthy of becoming genin. At first each of us went by our own since there were only two bells and one of us was going to fail. That didn't work; none of us could take a bell from him, I was just able to touch one." He paused letting her take it in.

"I remember some sort of illusion…you were covered in blood on the ground and I screamed before falling to the ground. I also remember you submerged in the ground." She shuddered.

"The first was probably what's called a genjutsu and the second, well, Kakashi did that." He sighed. "At lunch Kakashi tied Naruto to a pole while we were both supposed to eat and then we could get another chance at getting the bells-" Sakura cut him off.

"I fed Naruto, right? I think I remember that." She smiled as Sasuke nodded. "It was to see if we could work as a team. He used to say that in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum. Right?" She smiled brightly, happy to remember that.

"Right." He spoke looking at her emerald eyes. _Those who abandon their friends are lower than scum._ Would now be the right time to tell her that he was scum, that he abandoned them? Should he tell her that the reason he hadn't been there when she'd woken up with no memory was because he betrayed them.

He knew that what he was doing wasn't right he was leaving holes in her memories, not telling her everything. When he told her about Team 7 he purposely left himself out. He didn't tell her how he used to treat her, how she used to feel about him.

His excuse was that he was doing it for her own good, but that was a lie. If he was doing it for her own good he would tell her everything so she would then realize that she shouldn't be anywhere near him. Although eventually she would remember anyway, he just wanted to postpone it in hope of not losing his team mate again.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru had done exactly as Danzo ordered, but instead of taking them to their rooms the five of them were in one room staring at each other. Naruto glared at both Neji and Shikamaru while Kakashi watched them warily. It was obvious that they didn't trust them, but they had given them enough reason for their mistrust.

Kotetsu was the only one at ease in the room; he already knew Neji and Shikamaru were not enemies. He was also conscious that with the mistrust between all of them they wouldn't be able to work together, they wouldn't be able to take Danzo down. They needed to trust each other if the plan was going to work.

Neji knew he had to say something because Naruto and Kakashi looked uneasy and weren't going to trust anything they said otherwise. Neji sighed thinking of the right words to say, but finding none. He looked over at Shikamaru for help, but he seemed at a loss for words as well. In the end both Neji and Shikamaru betrayed them for whatever the reasons.

Kotetsu was the first to talk as he saw no one with the intention. "Can we stop acting like we're all enemies?" He asked drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Like hell we can! These two are traitors." Naruto said angrily throwing a glare at Neji's direction.

"And what does that matter to you? You were years pursuing a traitor who by the way; took the village from us." Neji hissed annoyed with Naruto's attitude and it was one of the worst things he could say, he knew. He wanted to hurt him and he did, he saw Naruto flinch visibly.

"He was lost we just wanted to bring him back, he was never a traitor to me until the day he hurt Sakura and took our village." Naruto spoke looking at the ground. He had always thought Sasuke could be saved, that he hadn't broken all bonds as he once claimed. He could attack both Naruto and Kakashi but never once had he attacked meaning to hurt Sakura, and so Naruto had figured he hadn't broken his bonds. The silent promise to never hurt Sakura was still there hanging in the air until that night.

When Sakura last met with Sasuke she lost her memories and was gravely hurt, near death even. That was what he would never forgive Sasuke for. Then, not long after, Sasuke had gotten in his mind that he had to take their village taking down everyone in his way. No one understood the reasons, but as far as Naruto was concerned they didn't matter.

"We're not traitors Naruto." Shikamaru spoke calmly.

"Why should we believe that?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow.

"We work toward the same goal, we just want what is best for the village and I think we all agree when I say Danzo is not what this village needs." Shikamaru spoke

"How is handing Sakura over to Sasuke going to benefit the village?!" Naruto demanded, fist clenched by his sides.

"Those were orders from Danzo, he has a plan to get the village back by using her, we still don't understand how. His plan doesn't seem to make any sense." Neji explained while Shikamaru sat in a chair near the door lost in thought.

"His plan involving Sakura doesn't seem to make sense to us because Sakura can't defend herself at the moment so she can't possibly defeat him. She doesn't even have her memories to know what he's done. On top of that she can't be a spy because she wasn't given instructions for that; she doesn't even have any idea how to contact any of us." Shikamaru scratched his head thinking things through.

"We're trying to figure out what his plan is, what we do know is that Sakura is safe. Sasuke hasn't done anything to her and she is currently living there. We need to keep Danzo thinking he can trust us and that means following his every order." Neji looked at both Naruto and Kakashi to see if they understood and it seemed they did.

"Sasuke hasn't hurt her…" Neji heard Naruto murmur.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Kakashi remarked smiling from under his mask.

"Exactly." Shikamaru smiled. "We're on your side, but Danzo needs to keep thinking we're on his. We won't let Sakura get hurt, she's a friend. In the mean time we have to find out what Danzo's plan is and how to take him down." Shikamaru instructed as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"For that we need you two not to cause trouble. Especially you Naruto." Kotetsu spoke looking at Naruto who reluctantly nodded.

"We need to tell Tsunade." Kakashi said looking at Neji.

"Me and Shikamaru can't be seen talking to Tsunade she can come and visit you guys and you can tell her. But we can't blow our cover." Neji explained looking at Shikamaru who nodded in agreement.

"Danzo has to think we're traitors in your eyes." Shikamaru smirked "Anyway, I got to go. Need to look for someone." standing up from his chair making his way out the door.

Neji ordered Naruto to follow him to take him to his room.

Once outside Shikamaru found the person he was looking for looking up expectantly at him. "Shikamaru." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Ino." Shikamaru smiled back, hoping this time would turn out better than last time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to my lovely reviewers o.o 10 reviews in the last chapter. I'm happy. As a writer reviews are important, they give us inspiration to keep going so everyone who reads this please leave at last just a little review in the box below telling me how it was. This chapter was for all of those who reviewed. I'm thankful. :)_**

**_I know this chapter took longer than usual, like two weeks, sorry. But classes started and I'll be updating less often than in the summer. But I wont quit on the story. And I'm sorry for those who are thinking that Sasuke is too OOC but everything will be explained soon enough._**

**_Any comment, ideas, question, or idk. You know what to do._**

**_You review, I update.  
Okay? ;)_**


	9. Punishment

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 9: Punishment

_"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."_

_- Federico García Lorca_

* * *

"I, umm-" Both Shikamaru and Ino spoke at the same time stopping when they noticed they were interrupting the other. They both averted their gazes out of embarrassment and when they looked back at each other neither wanted to say anything first.

Shikamaru noticed how Ino looked tired with bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept well in a few days, he also noticed how she was playing with her hands and he slightly smiled at the scene. He found it cute seeing Ino like that, it was so unlike her.

"Let's take a walk." He told her smiling a bit in her direction and they walked without another word next to each other.

Ino wondered how she should talk to him, it had been days since she last did and she did regret it. She missed him and she was even afraid he would want nothing to do with her after her little scene. But so far he hadn't pushed her away, he had even smiled at her and she had a feeling he wanted to talk as much as she did.

In the end all they had was each other.

The confrontation between Sasuke's forces and Konoha had taken so many things away from the Konoha citizens. It hadn't been just the village, it was so much more. Many people had been lost. Might Guy had died fighting Suigetsu, Choji died fighting Juugo, Shino died fighting Karin and many others. The ones who had survived were left to pick up the pieces Sasuke left behind.

Shikamaru opened the door of his room to her and she stepped in. He knew her so well; he knew she wouldn't want to make a scene out of it, that she would want to talk to him alone. Some years ago she would have done it in front of anyone, especially in front of Choji and then force him to take sides, but she had changed and he was no longer around to take sides.

He closed the door as he entered before turning to her, she was avoiding his gaze and he sighed; might as well get it over with.

"I'm sorry." Both Shikamaru and Ino blurted out at the same time and both looked surprise when the other one apologized; their eyes were slightly wide from the surprise. A moment after Shikamaru chuckled and Ino laughed lightly.

"You have no reason to be sorry Ino; I'm the one who had to apologize." Shikamaru told her as he took various steps in her direction until he was standing in front of her.

"No Shikamaru, I do need to apologize. I stuck my nose where it didn't belong and when you told me everything I was unsupportive." She told him smiling apologetically to him; a silent pleading for him to forgive her.

"What I've been doing is wrong Ino. I've been siding with Danzo and handed over your best friend to the man who's hurt her the most. Neji and I feel horrible about what we're doing but we have no other choice. We're trying to get our village back, not only from Sasuke, but from Danzo as well." Shikamaru spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know and I shouldn't have gotten like that last time. I was just worried for Sakura, I don't want her to get hurt anymore, but that didn't mean I had to push you away. We only have each other, I need you and you need me so please forgive me." She whispered with a halfhearted smile on her face.

"I'll forgive you, if you forgive me. Deal?" Shikamaru chuckle letting go of her shoulder.

"Deal." She laughed before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Shikamaru was left speechless, it was something he hadn't expected and it took all of his willpower not take her in his arms and kiss her. He saw her cheeks adorned with a red blush and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He had always liked her, but they were nothing more than friends, team mates. He smiled sadly at the thought.

"Shika…there's something I need to ask." She avoided his gaze and he wondered what it could be.

"And that is?" He asked carefully, he certainly didn't want to fight again with her.

"Do you know how Sakura is…?" She asked and he should have guessed she would be worried about her best friend's wellbeing especially when it concerned Sasuke.

"I don't know much, but she's alright. She's been living with Sasuke since he found her and it doesn't seem he's hurt her or anything." He spoke watching her reaction.

Her face lit up slightly, maybe she expected Sakura to already be dead. "Do you think he'll do something to her?" She asked her voice no more than a whisper.

"No. How many chances has he had to kill her, even before now? Yet, he never has. From her confrontations with him she's only gotten hurt once and none of us know what happened that night." Shikamaru only hoped he was right, he doubted Sasuke would kill her, but could he be so sure? Sasuke's always been one surprise after another.

"Do you think he even cares about her?" Ino looked up at Shikamaru her face full of hope for Sakura and maybe, just maybe even for Sasuke.

"We know he used to, but we don't even know how much he's changed." Shikamaru chuckled humorlessly. "We know he used to sneak into the fire country and meet with her before he killed Itachi Uchiha, but who knows how he is now. We don't even know why he took over the village." Shikamaru shrugged.

Ino smiled sadly. Sakura had to fall and love a man with no hope. A man who had no salvation after all he'd done. Now she was back with him and Ino wondered if it would be good or bad for her to regain her memories again. Especially the ones she has of him.

* * *

That night Sasuke lay in his bed his arms crossed behind his head as he looked toward the ceiling. He didn't know how long he had been there doing absolutely nothing immersed I his thoughts. He had escaped Sakura for the day and decided it was best to take a bath and stay in his room.

He had needed a cold bath to relax. He had been practically all day talking to Sakura, something that clearly surprised him. He was never one to talk much, yet he couldn't help but enjoy her presence. He had several times found himself watching her as she talked, as she smiled, laughed, and whenever she blushed. He smirked at her childish behavior and when she sometimes got annoyed. But most of the time he just watched her, he couldn't bear to look away.

When he noticed how he was acting he quickly excused himself leaving her confused in his office and took a well-deserved bath. He was being stupid, letting her affect him like that. But he knew why he was like that, it reminded him of before.

He's decided that maybe he _was_ indeed crazy.

She shouldn't even be alive_, he_ shouldn't even be alive. Maybe, these hallucinations were a punishment for all his mistakes.

"_Sasuke." She smiled looking around behind her making sure she hadn't been followed. Her eyes looked him over from a distance while he did the same. It had been a week since the last time they saw each other and somehow it was too long._

"_Took you long enough." Sasuke smirked in response as she pouted walking towards him._

"_You have no idea how hard it is to get away. I have to be discrete, no one can notice. Naruto wouldn't accept my decline for his offer on ramen." She smiled brightly finally near him._

"_Hn. I thought you wouldn't come." He told her placing a stray hair that fell on her face back behind her ear. He saw her blush in response and had to suppress a smirk. He had somehow missed the light she provided, her smile._

"_Why wouldn't I?" She asked her eyes bore into his, a challenge._

"_You're betraying your village by meeting up with me." He answered her, his words harsher than he meant them. _

_She smiled sadly in response but it didn't reach her eyes filled with light. "I'm not betraying them. I'm here because I love you, you know that. I'll always come back to you." She reached out to touch him, she was hesitant expecting him to slap her hand away, but he didn't and so her hand came to rest on his cheek._

_For a moment they didn't talk, they just stood there close to each other, staring into each other's eyes. He looked into her eyes and saw that what she told him was the undeniable truth. But he already knew that, she never let him forget that she loved him and that she always would._

"_You know I can't love you back." He spoke back at her._

_With the sad smile still on her face she silently nodded, she knew that. She slowly took her hand back from his face before whispering. "Maybe that'll change someday…" She could only hope and he could see hope in her eyes, like it was the only thing she had left and maybe it was._

"_It won't." He told her, his words clear and cruel, because they were sincere; it wasn't meant to hurt her it was just a warning. It was just the truth. "I'll never love you back." He told her once again as he saw a tear escape._

"_Then it just sucks for me…" She tried to smile brightly, but she didn't mean it. His sincerity had always hurt her._

"_Hn." He grunted and she knew it wasn't a reply it was only to let her know that he had heard her._

"_I've tried to forget you time and time again, but I've never been able to. I'm done trying…I can only hope. I've accepted the fact that I'll always love you." She laughed slightly, treating it as a joke so she wouldn't cry. So he wouldn't see how vulnerable she was, but he saw it._

_He couldn't deny that her innocence and her vulnerability made her all the more beautiful in his eyes, but much to her disgrace he would never love her._

Sasuke shook his head from the memory, frustration taking over him and he frowned. Today he had seen that Sakura once again. It was her smile, her voice, and her eyes that made him relieve the moment like it had just happened a day ago. It was like she hadn't changed, like she had never disappeared.

The irony of the situation was like a sick kind of joke.

"_I've tried to forget you time and time again, but I've never been able to."_

She had said. He smiled bitterly, she was finally able to forget him after all this time and she was once again brought back to him. Back to her demise, it's funny how life works out. She should have been anywhere but near him. He always did manage to hurt her and he knew he always would.

He never thought he'd have to face the day when she forgot about him, when she no longer loved him. He never thought he'd feel quite so empty without her unrequired love towards him, the love he always threw back at her, the one he always rejected. She promised to always love him and yet now she couldn't even remember him.

He should save her from having to go through that pain again, turn her away and send her somewhere else where she could make a life. Where she could finally be happy; but he was too selfish to do so. As much as he didn't deserve her love and even though he would never love her back he wanted her love all to himself.

Yet now he had to accept the fact that he may never hear the words _"I love you."_ come out of her mouth anymore, or at least not directed towards him. That love was gone along with her memories.

It was his punishment and he had to admit, he _did_ deserve it.

"_I'll always come back to you."_

And she did, for whatever the reason… she was back in his life. He was not going to lose her twice.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well I am sorry for updating so late! But I'm already working on the next chapter so the next one should be on time. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews, got 9 in the last chapter so yeah. :)_  
**

**_Here you had some more hints about the past, I know, not enough. But be patient everything will be out soon. :P  
Tell me what you think, and how this changes your thoughts on the plan and whats happening on the story. I wanna see who gets it right._**

_**On a side note, how many were surprised on Tobi being Obito?! I for one, already knew. :P**_  
_**And if you guys have any time go read my new story,**_ Sleepwalking Past Hope**, and let me know what you think. (It's a SasuSaku story)**

**_Any comment, question, or ideas. You know what to do; write in the little box below.  
You review, I'll update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	10. Scared

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 10: Scared

"_I'm scared to death  
And you're sweet like poison..."_

_-HIM_

* * *

Sakura once again prepared his breakfast; it was a habit by now. Something she had gotten far too used to. Every day after she finished her breakfast she would make his and bring it to him. She sliced the tomatoes and was done. She took a step backwards to see her work and to admire it, hoping, as every day that he would love it. She smiled to herself as she took the plate and made her way towards his office.

She had been living there a little more than a month and although she couldn't deny she missed Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade she didn't want to leave. She felt safe and content around Sasuke, something she had never felt back when she was over there.

Not everything was perfect in the Uchiha compound. There were days when she barely got to see Sasuke, Karin hated her, and she still hadn't regained all her memories. But Sasuke did try to make some time for her whenever he could and she barely saw Karin. Suigetsu and Juugo kept her entertained when she had nothing better to do.

As for her memories she remembered many of things, but she felt there were some things missing, important parts of her memory she didn't seem to find. Even though she had a good idea who was Sasuke Uchiha in the same time she felt she didn't know him. He was still a mystery, a mystery she wanted to solve.

She was drawn to him, it was something she couldn't help and though he was indeed breathtaking it wasn't that which drew her in. It was his soft gaze, his smirks, his voice, and the rare smile he gave without noticing.

She didn't know how they were in the past, but she guessed they were probably good friends. She didn't have many memories of them in the past except the occasional comment that she was annoying. She wanted to know more about his past, but he barely ever gave any details. It was like he didn't want her to know something but she shrugged it off thinking she was being paranoid.

She knocked on the door to his office like she did every day. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Hn." He grunted from the other side of the door and she smiled and entered finding him reading a book on his desk. He closed the book and placed it on a corner of the desk turning his full attention on her.

She smiled shyly and looked away to the plate in her arms. She placed it in front of him and he looked at her in question like every day. "I made you breakfast." She informed him, her smile bright.

"You don't have to do this." He told her and she thought she heard guilt in his voice, but she couldn't be too sure.

"We go through this every day, I like doing it; can't you just accept it and thank me." She laughed, but stopped awkwardly when she felt his gaze on her.

"Thank you." He muttered his onyx eyes gazing at her softly making her heart speed up slightly.

"I haven't told you about my dreams Sasuke…" She murmured softly after a moment.

"What dreams?" He asked between bites of his food.

"I haven't completely been honest with you even before I came here I've had this dream… In my dream there is a man walking towards me in the forest at night, but I can't see him, I can't hear him, and I can't see his face. He's like a shadow walking towards me…it was a dream that haunted my every night." She said taking a seat and stared at her hands folded upon her lap.

"What did they tell you about those dreams?" He asked watching her closely and carefully.

"Tsunade used to tell me they were just dreams… but they drove me crazy, there was this need to remember, I wanted to see him yet I couldn't." She shook her head slowly the dream filling her mind once again.

"Do you keep having that dream?" He asked her and as she looked once again at him she could see concern cloud his eyes and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Since I came here I hadn't…but I did yesterday night. Though there was something different this time, I could see his mouth moving, he was talking though I still couldn't hear him." Her eyes stared pleadingly into his, but he stared back not knowing what to say. He saw fear in her eyes and he couldn't help her.

"They're just dreams, probably fear." He concluded and finished what was left of his food pushing the plate aside.

"I guess you're probably right." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Sasuke took the book in his hands and opened it turning his attention once again to the book, she took the hint without him having to say anything. "Fine, I'll leave Sasuke, but I'll be back later." She pouted and Sasuke smirked in response. She knew he wasn't really busy, he just wanted to be alone and although she respected that it annoyed her leaving her with nothing better to do.

She took the empty plate and gave him a smile before she turned around to leave his office. However she didn't notice the half smile on Sasuke's face as he watched her leave his office.

* * *

"N-naruto." Hinata smiled as she closed the door behind her, a blush spread across her cheeks when she saw Naruto smile brightly in response.

Hinata came to visit him almost every day whenever she had the chance, when she wasn't there she was helping Kurenai with her child along with Lee. In the times she's visited him they've gotten closer than ever. With nothing better to do there than talk they had gotten close.

"What brings you here?" Naruto smiled as he saw her slightly blush.

"Y-you know I like v-visiting you." She sat in her usual spot in his room and he grinned.

"And I like your visits. It's so boring in here, now I understand how Sakura felt being stuck in a room all day." Naruto pouted, but Hinata could see the guilt in his eyes, he had stopped visiting her. He had left her alone when she probably needed company, when she probably felt alone. He hadn't cared.

"You h-had reason for n-not going to see her." Hinata told him her gaze soft.

"It was hard being around her when she didn't even know who she was, I had hoped her memories would come back, but they didn't. It was like being around a stranger; I had lost the only team mate I had left. In the end I gave up on her, it was wrong." Naruto shook his head feeling disappointed in himself. He had abandoned Sakura when she needed him the most.

"It w-was hard on e-everyone N-naruto… we all d-did the same. We all stopped v-visiting her, it's all our faults. Not just y-yours…" Hinata tried comforting Naruto, but she knew nothing would work. He felt responsible, but they all were. If it had been any of them, Sakura wouldn't have abandoned them. But when she was the one lost they all shunned her away.

"But I should have been there for her!" Naruto shouted exasperated causing Hinata to flinch in response. "If I had been there that night none of it would have happened, I would have been able to protect her from him." Naruto's voice died in no more than a whisper, he blamed himself. That much was obvious. He had always trusted Sasuke too much and in the end Sakura got hurt because of it.

"She loved him, Naruto!" Hinata yelled in desperation surprising both Naruto and herself. Her eyes were teary; Hinata did always noticed that all he seemed to care about sometimes was Sakura. "She probably d-didn't want to be protected from him. Why do you think s-she sneaked away to go see him? She w-wouldn't blame you f-for not being there to p-protect her…because she didn't w-want you there." She finished her voice slightly bitter, but sympathy in her eyes. She didn't want Naruto to feel bad about something that wasn't his fault.

"You don't know that Hinata." Naruto spoke, his voice serious.

"I know s-she loved him, everyone knew… Y-you knew N-naruto!" She yelled and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"You're right… it was something I knew well enough, she loved him. Yet somehow I hoped he cared about her too." Naruto frowned.

"You've al-always had faith in Sasuke… Where is it now?" Hinata asked gently her eyes searching for that overly confident Naruto whose goal was to bring his friend back, but there was none of it anymore. That dream seemed to be gone.

"It's gone… I don't believe Sasuke can be saved anymore." Naruto concluded and as he closed his eyes he could clearly see his rival and best friend back then when they were Team 7; before everything went wrong.

"Don-don't worry Na-Naruto… everything will be al-alright. We'll get Sakura back…" Hinata whispered as she laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder as she could only wonder about he felt after not being able to save either of his team mates.

* * *

"Isn't there something better to do around here?" She asked herself as she sat in the couch in what she knew was called a living room. She had grown used to the house but somehow she knew there was something missing in the house. It wasn't in reality a home and sometimes she wondered why.

She knew Sasuke was the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan but nothing else. Now that she thought about it actually she didn't really know much about him in particular. He barely ever told her anything and whenever she asked him a direct question of him, he evaded it. She never got a straight answer from him.

"Hey." A voice greeted her and she turned around to see Juugo smiling shyly towards her. From what she'd seen of him he seemed like the nicest person that hanged around her. Yet for some reason he sometimes didn't want to be near her, he told her he wasn't safe. It was something she didn't quite understand. She got along pretty well with him and most of the times he was the one to keep her entertained.

"Good afternoon Juugo." Sakura smiled back in response and Juugo took that as permission to get closer to her. He took various steps toward her before sitting beside her.

"What are you doing alone here?" He asked cocking his head to the side and slightly smiling at her.

Sakura smiled back, brightly. Juugo was one of the nicest people there. "Well I want to get Sasuke away from his office for a while…he spends all day there. I want him to take a walk with me, but I'm afraid he'll say no." She finished with a sad smile.

"I doubt he'll say no to you, you just have to go ask." Juugo chuckled before standing up.

"Where are you going?" She quickly asked not wanting to be left alone.

"We're going to Sasuke's office, you're gonna demand to go outside." He laughed when he saw the scared look on her face and added. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you, you won't be alone." He smiled and extended a hand toward Sakura waiting for her to take it.

Sakura took his hand and stood in her feet. "Thanks." She murmured as they both went to Sasuke's office. Her bright smile plastered on her lips as she walked beside Juugo.

* * *

Sasuke felt someone knocking on the door to his office and sighed. "Come in." He said knowing full well who it was. Sakura, he smirked to himself. Sakura entered the room with a small smile on her face and Juugo trailing behind her holding her hand.

His gaze stopped for a moment to the sight of their hands intertwined; somehow it felt wrong seeing that, he noticed how he didn't like someone else holding her hand. It was one of those selfish thoughts. That selfish thought that her love should be for him and no one else, even if he didn't reciprocate it. He looked back at Sakura who still smiled at him not noticing his trail of thoughts.

He wondered what she would think of his selfishness, but he concluded that it didn't matter as long as she didn't remember. He smirked at her before asking. "What are you doing here? I'm busy."

"You're not busy; you just want to be alone." She pouted and he almost chuckled in response.

"Your point?" He asked standing from his desk and walking towards her.

"I want to go for a walk." She finally told him and looked away to Juugo who smile trying to encourage her.

"You have Juugo; go take a walk with him." He spoke once again looking at their hands, he wondered if his voice sounded bitter.

Sakura took her hand from Juugo's grasp and sighed. "I want to take a walk with _you_. Please?"

Sasuke passed a hand through his hair as he considered going take a walk, but he knew he always gave in too easily and saying yes would be just that._ 'Annoying' _he thought as he looked at the small smile playing in her lips. He almost spoke the word out loud, but remembered the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes in the past.

In that moment he saw the smile disappear from her lips and her eyes starting to close and before he could understand what was happening she was falling. Out of reflex he caught her before she hit the ground, he held her in her arms his eyes wide.

"What happened to her?" Juugo asked in desperation.

"I don't know. She fainted." Sasuke spoke staring at the woman in her arms who didn't open her eyes. She looked dead just as he'd imagined her before. He started shaking her, silently pleading for her to wake up.

"What should we do?" Juugo asked Sasuke breaking him away from his thoughts. Sasuke stopped shaking Sakura looking at Juugo as if he had forgotten he was even there.

"I'll take her to her room, tell Karin and Suigetsu to bring her something to eat and drink for when she wakes up." Sasuke ordered before holding Sakura tightly and walking out of his office with her in his arms.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was scared, scared that he might be losing her once again.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter, there were 11 reviews and well thanks! :)  
**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter, it was kind of uneventful, but next chapter should be better ;) Sasuke's attitude will be explained soon enough. Be patient! O.O  
Anyway for those of you who haven't checked out my other stories please do so and let me know what you think. :)**_

_**Now... what do YOU think will happen in the next chapter? :P**_

_**Any ideas, comments, questions, or anything else let me know in the box below.  
You review, I'll update.  
Deal?! ;)**_


	11. Abandoned

Blossom & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 11: Abandoned

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain._

_-Trading Yesterday_

* * *

_Sakura stood there with a boy, Sasuke she recognized. "You're annoying." He spoke directing his cold gaze at Sakura, his voice sounding bitter, cold._

_All she could do was watch as he turned away and disappeared from view, tears were forming in her eyes._

* * *

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced himself his face on his hands and he stared coldly at the ground it was like he wasn't even there, like he was someplace else far away. Sakura could only stare at him and wonder what he was seeing her eyes looked over him dreamily._

"_There are tons of thing I dislike, but I don't really like anything." He spoke and Sakura's gaze softens, it was then that she began to see who Sasuke really was. _

"_And I don't want to use the word 'dream' but I have an ambition. To restore my clan and kill a certain man." He finished and kept staring at the ground probably thinking and seeing what that man did to deserve such hate. Sakura's eyes widen as she heard his words. It was his proclaim to a life of death, pain._

"A life of revenge Sasuke…?"

* * *

_Sakura woke up to Sasuke's face and quickly rushed to hug him tightly._

"_You're alright!" She exclaimed. There was relief in her voice after seeing him almost dead in a genjutsu and his head above the ground she had feared for his life._

"_Stop, don't hug me." He told her getting away from her embrace and Sakura smiled sadly, the disappointment in her face was evident._

"_I have to get the bells." Sasuke spoke before standing up and turning to walk away._

"_Sasuke, there isn't much time left… there's always next time." She tried to convince him that it was futile; trying to get those bells from Kakashi was proving next to impossible._

_Sasuke stopped and turned to glare at her, she could feel the intensity of his glare. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back to his cool and cold demeanor. "There's a man I have to kill." His spoke determination in his voice and she was left to wonder who he was referring to._

"_That time I was crying." He murmured so softly that Sakura wasn't sure she heard right._

"_Crying?" She echoed. But he didn't answer, didn't even look at her. It was then that Sakura noticed he was talking more to himself than anyone else. To him…she wasn't even there._

"_My brother…" He whispered and Sakura could see the lost look on his face and the pain that reflected in his onyx eyes._

"_What… do you mean?" The young girl asked her voice shaking, she wasn't used to seeing Sasuke looked vulnerable and it scared her._

"_I am an avenger." He spoke once again looking at her and snapping off his trail of thoughts. "I have to become stronger than that man… so I can't just stay here." His cold eyes looked over her before turning to walk away._

"Why couldn't you stay?"

_Sakura was confused and lost watching as Sasuke walked away from her._

* * *

_Sakura ran toward Sasuke's still form that lay in the ground, her eyes widened when she saw his eyes closed and that he wasn't breathing normally, she couldn't see his chest rise and fall. Her body started shaking with fear, fear for the boy in front of her. The boy she thought dead. She couldn't believe he could ever be dead, she had never faced such a thing and she was surprised how much the thought of him being dead hurt her._

"_No…" She whispered shakily. _

_She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his cheek and her eyes expressed the sadness she couldn't voice in words. _

"_He's cold, this isn't an illusion… I always scored a hundred percent on the ninja academy exams, I memorized over a hundred shinobi sayings, I always wrote the correct answer." She spoke absentmindedly as she stroked Sasuke's face. "On one day's test this question appeared and I wrote the answer as usual…" Her voice trailed off and it was then as Sakura's eyes glazed over that she began to really care about Sasuke Uchiha. _

_As tears fell down her eyes even though she tried holding then back Sakura could just hope Sasuke was alright._

"_No matter what situation a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside, you must make the mission your top priority, and you must possess a heart that never shows tears." The tears kept flowing down her face as she buried her head in Sasuke's chest._

_A moment after Sasuke woke up though with great difficulty. "Sakura… You're heavy." He told her, but his voice wasn't harsh and his gaze was looking tiredly over her._

"_Sasuke!" She saw her younger self exclaim as she threw herself at Sasuke hugging him tightly._

"_Sakura, that hurts." Sasuke mumbled to her._

"_Sorry." She apologized and backed away slightly. There was a look of happiness in her face that couldn't be explained, just because he was alive._

"You didn't tell me the whole story, did you?"

* * *

_Sakura lay bruised on her knees in the ground as she suddenly felt a presence behind and her and turned her head to look toward the direction. "Sasuke, you're awake!" Sakura exclaimed as she watched Sasuke rise from where he lay in the ground, but she froze as soon as she felt Sasuke's dark aura fill the space around them._

_Sasuke was covered in dark marking around his body as he stood towering over Sakura. "Sakura, who did that to you?" He asked her in a cold and menacing voice._

_Sakura could do nothing but stare at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Who?" He repeated his question at her, but she couldn't answer._

"_We did it!" A boy across from them announced, a grin plastered on his face._

"_Sasuke…your body." Sakura told him as she looked at the black markings that covered him._

_Sasuke looked at his arm and smirked, Sakura noted how menacing he looked. "Not only that. I feel power overflowing from within me. I feel great." His smirked widened in a grin. "I finally understand. I am an avenger, even if I must eat the devil's fruit. I am on a path where I must gain power." He told Sakura staring directly at her eyes._

_He then quickly turned to glare at the one at fault for hurting Sakura and disappeared reappearing behind him punching him a few feet away. "Mythical Fire Flower!" He yelled as fire came out of his mouth. After the fire disappeared Sasuke was in behind of the ninja taking his hand and placing his foot in his back. _

_Sasuke smirked. "So you're proud of these two arms, how about I break them?" And he did Sakura flinched as he heard his arm snap. "Now you." He turned to the other ninja left. _

_Sakura looked at Sasuke and realized he wasn't the Sasuke she knew. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the impostor turn and grin at his other victim. She stood on her feet as quickly as she could and ran toward Sasuke. _

"_Stop!" She screamed as she took hold of Sasuke, holding him tightly to herself, willing him to stop this nonsense and to go back to being him. Tears were streaming down her face as she saw Sasuke's eyes turn toward her and she could see in those eyes the Sasuke she's always known. "Please stop…" She pleaded and she could see his eyes soften at the words. She saw as the marks in his body slowly disappeared and they both fell to the ground._

_She sighed in relief as she saw Sasuke back to his old self, but she could see how scared he was of himself as he stared at the hand before him that a moment ago had been covered in black markings. Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears._

* * *

_Sakura started raising her hand when Sasuke slapped her hand away holding it in his. Her eyes immediately shot up to his in question. "Don't tell them about the mark." He ordered her as his other hand gripped his neck tightly._

_In her eyes were tears as she shook her head torn in between listening to Sasuke or telling her sensei about the mark on his neck. "Why are you acting so tough? I don't want to see you suffering anymore. I'm afraid; I don't want to see you get hurt…" She asked her eyes staring at him pleadingly. "I…" she trailed off._

"_It doesn't concern you. It shouldn't matter to you." He hissed back at her, her eyes widened in response. "I told you before. I'm an avenger. Am I strong? I'm looking for the answer to that question." He told her as his eyes bore into hers and she was speechless._

_She wanted to scream that he was strong, that he shouldn't worry. That he wasn't alone but she couldn't talk entranced by eyes. "Not even you can take me away from that path, not even you will change who I am." He told her his voice cold, but his eyes soft._

"Not even me…?"

* * *

_Her eyes saddened as she saw Sasuke walk past her without as much as a glance her way and a backpack strapped against his back. Somehow she knew what that meant. "I knew you'd come this way if you were to leave so I waited here…"_

"_Get out of here and go back to sleep." He snapped at her and she turned towards him, Sasuke had stopped walking but his back was still facing her._

_The tears she was starting to hold back fell from her eyes and she could do nothing to stop them. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why don't you say a single word to me?" She asked her eyes full of tears._

"_I don't need your help, I don't need you. Don't try to look after me." He told her his voice cold and the words hurt her._

_She smiled sadly at the Sasuke. "No matter what you always hate me don't you…" She murmured softly but she was sure he heard her. "I know about your past Sasuke and even if you get revenge… it won't bring anyone happiness." She told him her voice sure of what she was saying._

"_Nor you… Nor me…" She whispered, words that he wasn't meant to hear._

"_I already know… I'm different from you Sakura, deep inside my heart I've decided on revenge; for that reason only do I live." He stated and she thought she could hear a hint of regret in his voice._

"_Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone. Right now I know your pain… I may have friends and family, but If you were to leave that would mean being alone." Tears trailed down her face as she spoke the words as reality hit her._

"_From here on out we go on different paths." He stated his voice betraying no emotion._

"_I love you!" She screamed her hand going to her chest in surprise; it was a realization for her. She had indeed fallen for the cold boy whose back was turned to her. "If you stay here there would be no regrets, I would make you happy. I'll do anything for you! I can even help you with your revenge or something, or take me with you if you can't stay here. Just please…don't leave me." She pleaded._

_He turned to her and smiled, but she noted it was a smile filled with pain and regrets. "You are so annoying." He told her his voice cold._

"_Don't leave!" She moved toward him. "If you leave I'll scream!" She exclaimed, but it was too late. He disappeared from view to reappear behind her eyes widened in surprise when she felt his presence behind her._

"_Thank you." He murmured and then the world went black._

"Thank you for what?"

* * *

_It had been a while since they last saw each other. Sakura was trying to keep everyone from suspecting. She knew Neji and Shikamaru suspected that she was meeting with the enemy, they were that smart. So she stopped seeing him for a little over a month._

"_I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up anymore." He commented as he felt her presence sneak up behind him. She walked over to him and he stood up to turn to her. _

_Sakura smiled brightly. "Well I'm glad you actually care Sasuke."_

"_I never said I cared Sakura, you're annoying." He smirked in response to her smile._

_She sighed. "I know you care; anyway, you know I would never abandon you." She laughed lightly._

"_Well I would abandon you." He stated and unsheathed his katana from his back making her eyes widen in response. _

"_What…?" She asked in no more than a whisper._

_Suddenly leaf ninja appeared in the clearing between them and Sakura could do nothing but stare. Leading the leaf ninja in front was no other than Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga their faces grim but serious._

"_Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Spoke Shikamaru in recognition and Sakura quickly looked over at Sasuke who stood with katana in hand ready for anything. His eyes met hers and she saw guilt flash across them for a moment before it was gone. Then suddenly he disappeared leaving no trace behind._

"You betrayed me, abandoned me… Why?"

"_Sasuke…" She murmured in disbelief feeling betrayed. Before she knew it, they were tying her hands behind her back and dragging her across the clearing. She could hear Shikamaru talking in the distance. "Sakura Haruno you've betrayed your village by meeting up with a missing ninja more than once." The rest she didn't remember because her head was throbbing and her eyes burned with tears she refused to left fall._

* * *

_He walked toward her his hands made fist at his sides while she stood there with her gloves on her hands ready to strike him if necessary. His eyes were red and his bangs fell on his face making him look even more breathtaking in the light of the moonlight._

"He's there man from my dream…"

"_Get out of my way Sakura." He told her his eyes narrowing._

"_Not a chance." She whispered but her voice was firm._

* * *

She woke up breathing heavily her head hurt from her dreams and she wondered if they were just dreams, but they were too real. They seemed like memories and they were all about him, Sasuke. The holes he had left in her memory were slowly filling up. As she looked at her side she saw Sasuke with his head resting on his arms, he was sleeping beside her bed probably waiting for her to wake up.

Her heart started to beat faster; she needed to get away from him. She was shaking whether it was from cold, fear or anger she did not know, but she didn't want to be there anymore. She got off the bed slowly and with one last look at the man who had lied to her again and again she turned away and left planning to never return.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter, 7, it was kind of a downer, but it's alright. I'll keep trying._  
**

**_Hope you liked this chapter, next one should be what you all been waiting for. This was a hard chapter to write I had to rewrite it a few times, but I think it ended well enough. You tell me.  
For those who haven't read my other stories and tell me what you think. :)_**

**_Any ideas, comments or questions let me know.  
You review I'll update.  
Deal? )_**


	12. Envy

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 12: Envy

_Stop and stare,  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair._

_-One Republic_

* * *

Sasuke woke up suddenly and noticed the lack of warmth on the bed in front of him. He blinked a few times as he noticed she was no longer laid in bed. He hadn't remembered falling asleep at all, it just happened and now he regretted it. It was disconcerting waking up and not knowing where she was especially after what happened. He was still wondering why she suddenly collapsed.

What surprised him the most was how he hadn't woken up when she decided to get out of bed. He had always been a light sleeper. He sighed as he stood up from the seat he had fallen asleep in front of her bed. He walked out the room hoping to find her; she would probably be in the kitchen or walking around the house.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Karin gushed as soon as she caught sight of him leaving Sakura's room.

If she had been walking around the house she was bound to have seen Sakura somewhere. "Where's Sakura?" He asked, not wasting any time and not noticing how desperate his voice sounded to Karin.

She pouted not liking the theme of conversation, but sighed before answering. "I haven't seen her, wasn't she still unconscious?" It ended in a question and Sasuke thought it was a stupid question at that, if she had been unconscious he wouldn't even be looking for her in the first place.

"She's not in the room anymore." Sasuke told her watching her reaction to see if it was in any way her fault, Sasuke knew for a fact Karin wasn't the innocent girl she wanted him to see. She didn't like Sakura and if given the chance she might turn against her, but as he watched her face for any hint of her being the one responsible for her disappearance all he saw was surprise flash across her face.

The surprise was only there for a moment before it was replaced with satisfaction. "Well maybe she got tired of being here; maybe she went back where she came from, back to the blond haired boy." She grinned, happy to be rid of her rival.

Sasuke's head snapped toward her and the grinned slipped away from her face as she caught the glare he was sending her way. The glare was cold and menacing, it filled her with fear. It reminded her of the Sasuke who had decided to take over his old home.

_Karin watched as Sasuke breathed heavily on the ground, still unconscious, as he had been since he showed up almost dead. She had healed most of his wounds as best as she could, but he still hadn't woken up. _

_He had a fever and he was burning. She was beginning to think he was delirious because he was talking in his sleep. It didn't make much sense to her, mostly it was incoherent. It happened every few hours and then it would suddenly stop. But every time she would find herself listening in to whatever he said trying to make sense of it._

_"No..." He whispered as he slightly shook his head, still unconscious._

_It was starting again, she noted._

_"My fault... mine." And she could just stare wondering what he was talking about, what it was he was seeing behind the closed eyelids. At first she thought it was probably something to do with his brother, Itachi. The one he had killed before he found out that what he had done had been by orders of the village he used to call home._

_"Why...her?" She almost didn't hear, and though a flash of rage went through her at the mention of a 'her' she was suddenly curious as to know who he was talking about. She knew it wasn't her as much as she wanted it to be._

_"Supposed...be easy...it...only supposed to be Danzo." Part of the sentence was lost, but she caught enough to know what he was talking about. His plan had been to kill Danzo and the elders after he discovered the truth about Itachi. He had already disposed of the elder and Danzo was the only one left. It was something against him only, not the village. From his words he seemed to have killed someone he didn't want dead, but she couldn't decipher who._

_Who could make Sasuke Uchiha feel so remorseful even while unconscious?_

_"Sa-Sakura...why...get in the way..." The words that escaped his lips were almost gone unheard by Karin, but she caught the name. Sakura. If she remembered correctly it was Sakura Haruno, his old team mate, the one with pink hair. She wondered if she was the one he killed, if she was the reason he was like this. Full of remorse, something she thought she'd never see coming from Sasuke._

_"Sorry...Sakura..." His words were choked proving Karin that Sakura was indeed the reason he was like that._

"Find Suigetsu and Juugo and the three of you come to my office. Now." He hissed before practically stomping away and Karin was left to watch his back, sure she had lost the fight. The girl had beaten her even when he thought her dead so now that she was alive Karin didn't have a chance. That was something she's had to accept.

* * *

Sasuke stood in his office pacing around unable to sit down quietly. He was silently hoping Sakura would be with either Suigetsu or Juugo as she normally was. Maybe she had gone take that walk with Juugo though the idea bothered him more than it should have. He was in reality getting impatient.

"Sasuke!" Karin gushed from the other side of the door before letting herself in his office with Suigetsu and Juugo following closely behind. But still there was no sign of Sakura with them.

"I suppose Karin already told you why you're here?" Sasuke asked both Juugo and Suigetsu.

Suigetsu in response shrugged and Juugo stared at him with a confused look on his face. "Not really, she just told us you wanted us in your office as soon as possible." Suigetsu answered and Sasuke threw a glare Karin's way before finally sitting in his chair.

"Have any of you seen Sakura?" He asked them both not sparing any details.

"No, last I knew she was in her room." Suigetsu answered.

"I haven't seen her either. What happened to her?" Juugo suddenly turned concern earning a cautious glance from Sasuke.

"She's missing, I was hoping she would be with one of you two, or at least that one of you would have seen her." Sasuke confessed his worrying suddenly getting worse, having no idea where she could be.

"Well I guess we can ask around, maybe she went to take a walk or something."Suigetsu commented raising an eyebrow as he noticed that Sasuke was indeed worried about the girl.

"Yeah, she did tell me earlier today she wanted to take a walk." Juugo added nodding his head in agreement.

"Are you really that worried about the girl, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked smirking; the idea of Sasuke worrying for someone was actually hilarious.

"Don't be ridiculous, if she is found by leaf ninja she might lead them to us. We can't risk that." Sasuke glared at the shark boy. "The three of you look for her through the compound and let me know if you find her." He ordered turning his attention elsewhere, a sign for them to leave.

* * *

Once outside Sasuke's office Suigetsu turned to Karin. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" He asked sounding suspicious.

"No. I would never!" She made a face as if he had offended her, but a small smile graced her lips.

"You know if you did something to her and Sasuke finds out, there will be hell to pay." Suigetsu grinned making Karin's smile disappear and a glare take place.

"I do admit, I don't want her here, but I didn't do anything to her." Karin told him seriously. "But if she's really gone then maybe Sasuke will finally forget about her…" She added under her breath.

"So you really do think she's a rival?" Suigetsu asked a smirk on his face.

"You know the night Sasuke left to the Leaf Village alone… I'm sure it was her he fought, she was the reason he came back almost dead." Karin told Suigetsu earning a surprised look from both the shark boy and Juugo.

"Why do you think that?" Juugo asked his voice worried more than anything else.

"When he was unconscious back then he said her name… He said that she got in the way, that he was sorry. Plus, the fact that he's a different Sasuke since she's been here makes me think it was her." Karin shook her head hoping it was all in her head and that none of it was true.

"It would make sense." Suigetsu murmured. "We better find her quickly then." He smirked before walking away from both Juugo and Karin. Karin watched Suigetsu go and wondered what the pink haired girl had that she didn't. Juugo, Sasuke, and even Suigetsu had taken a liking to her.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade." Kakashi recognized in surprise as the blonde haired woman entered his room, he closed his favorite book before sitting on the bed and turning to face her.

"Kakashi." She smiled grimly. "I heard you're being kept here under Danzo's orders, I'm surprised his loyal dogs let me come in to see you." She added her voice clouded with disbelief.

"You'd be surprised, they're on our side." Kakashi smiled from under his mask.

"Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru, on our side?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow at his statement.

"Yes, they want to bring Danzo down as much as we do." Kakashi nodded.

"And are you sure we can trust them?" Tsunade asked laying against the wall behind her, she wasn't sure if to believe what Kakashi was telling her, it could all be a ruse. After all, they had handed Sakura over to the enemy. She hadn't seen Kotetsu who would normally keep her posted on things.

"Yes. And they told us that Sakura is alright, she's living with Sasuke, and he hasn't hurt her." Kakashi told Tsunade eyeing her reaction, but didn't see the relief he was looking for.

"I find that hard to believe." She scoffed, and Kakashi noted that her voice sounded bitter.

"Why do you find it hard to believe?" He asked her smiling sadly at the lack of confidence she had of Sasuke. Could it be that having been his teacher was clouding his judgement?

"He's hurt her time and time again Kakashi, he abandoned her to be treated as a traitor to the village, he killed the elders, and took over our village when we were the most vulnerable. What reason would I have to believe in him?" She asked him back, anger in her voice not directed at Kakashi, but at Sasuke himself.

"Sakura believed in him." He shot back at her.

"And even she knew when to stop believing in him." She smiled bitterly, after being treated as a traitor to the village for meeting up with a missing ninja she had changed.

"You really believe that? I don't really think Sakura ever stopped believing in him." Kakashi stood up from the bed his anger already rising.

"You told me that you had some theories about what happened that night. So what are they?" Tsunade asked, everyone still wonders what went on that night yet no one can figure it out. So she was curious to Kakashi's thought of things.

"Sakura was as loyal to the village as she was to Sasuke, she was always torn between us and him." Kakashi closed his eyes feeling that it was somehow his fault. "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower than scum, I taught them that."

* * *

"We couldn't find her anywhere Sasuke." Juugo smiled sadly as he spoke looking at the ground and wondering where she could be and hoping she would be alright.

"Someone told me they saw a girl with unusual hair leave the compound but since it was so dark he couldn't tell me if she had pink hair." Suigetsu informed Sasuke who hands were balled into fist on his sides his back turned to them.

Karin stood her back against the empty wall besides the door watching them tell Sasuke what they found out. In reality, Karin hadn't even tried to look for her because she didn't care. She hated Sakura and she hope she wouldn't show up in the house again.

"I'll look for her myself." Sasuke stated finally turning around to face them and without another word he left his office leaving them inside. Karin couldn't help but feel envious of the girl, because she would give anything to be in her place.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well thanks to the 13 people who reviewed in the last chapter, I'm so thankful. This was supposed to be up yesterday but because of a horrible headache that lasted over 9 hours I wasn't able to finish it on time. I apologize._  
**

**_I hope you like this chapter, though it was more about Karin than anyone else I was able to show you something more about Sasuke. ;)  
Also, I made a tumblr for those who are interested. There will be tings posted there concerning my stories and maybe some drawings for the stories too. For those interested, the link is in my profile. :)_**

**_Anyway, lately I've been having plenty of things to do in college, I have 3 test next week so I'll try my best to update in time but I'm not sure I'll be able to. But please do bear with me, I will keep on writing the story. :) In the meantime read my other stories. O.O_**

**_Any ideas, comments, questions or anything else you know what to do.  
You review I'll do my best to update._**

**_We got a deal? ;)_**


	13. Lies

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 13: Lies

_There's something in your eyes,  
A part of me that I recognize._

_-Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

He ran and ran having a good idea of where he could find her. The only two places she knew was the compound and where he found her. He kept telling himself that he didn't care about her, because well, he didn't. He did admit that he once did care, after all, she was a team mate, and she was always there in his line of vision. She was the one who tried to stop him from making the biggest mistake in his life, pursuing the goal of killing Itachi.

In the end, she had been right, revenge had brought him nothing, because now he needed more and he believed the nightmare wouldn't be over until Danzo was dead.

He had even thought to avenge her death.

He had cared then, when he thought her dead, when he never heard from her again, when in the fight to take over the leaf she wasn't standing between the two torn between loyalties. But now that he found out she was alive, he didn't care. There was no guilt, or at least that was what he told himself as he rushed after her in the middle of the night.

He kept telling himself that the only reason he was rushing out after her was because of the Leaf found her she might lead them to him. Because there was no way that he was here because he cared. He stopped caring long ago.

That's what he always told himself.

When he first left the village in search of power he was convinced that he had severed bonds with the Leaf Village, he convinced himself that he had severed the bonds with both Naruto and Sakura. Years later he had convinced himself that those bonds were long gone, but both Naruto and Sakura kept going after him trying to bring him back. After that he started to encounter Sakura more often and they started meeting in secret, because even though he would never admit it he felt alone and having her around meant that he wasn't alone in the world. She never gave up on the idea that after he killed Itachi he would come back.

He always thought her naïve.

After everything, that hadn't changed. Even now, that she had no memory she trusted him so freely even though he's barely told her anything about him. Now, he could only wonder why she had run away from the compound. It could have been that she wanted some fresh air, to take a walk, but he guessed that if that was the case she would have either tried to drag him along or even Juugo.

As he got closer to his destination the worry got worst, he saw himself as no more than a young boy as he ran through the bloodied Uchiha compound finding bodies everywhere and when he got to his destination there his parents laid dead on the ground. It was like going through that all over again, chasing after her he feared that this time he would find her still form on the ground. It wasn't the first time he had feared seeing her like that and he still couldn't understand why.

* * *

"Stop being so cryptic Kakashi and tell me what you think happened that night!" Tsunade ordered getting impatient, but Kakashi didn't seem to care a slight smile underneath his mask.

"It's never been a secret that since she was young, Sakura fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha. She would always seek his attention, his approval, she would worry about him, and she feared him leaving, she went so far as to betraying the village to meet with him. It also wasn't a secret that Sasuke would always protect her, even though his goal had always been to live until he could kill his brother he put himself in danger's way more than once to protect her. Sasuke had always been a cold one yet he wasn't as harsh to Sakura as he was to everyone else." Kakashi spoke getting lost in memories, when everything was much simpler.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Tsunade demanded, not understanding Kakashi's turn of conversation.

"Even though you refuse to believe it I know Sakura never stopped caring about Sasuke and I believe that in his own way Sasuke cares about her." Kakashi declared his eyes turning to Tsunade.

* * *

Sasuke paced slowed down to walking as he got near his destination, he walked forward slowly seeing a silhouette in the distance. For the form of the silhouette he recognized it as Sakura's her back against him. The moment brought unwanted memories to him, but somehow the roles were reversed this time.

He walked forward and there was a moment of relief when she came into view, he saw her pink hair first and then the relief took over him as he saw she was unharmed. She hadn't seemed to notice him as she faced forward to the cliff a few feet away from her.

"Sakura." He spoke, loud enough for her to hear, he didn't move from his place as she turned around to face him. There wasn't a smile on her face as he'd been accustomed to see all the while she'd been living at the compound. Instead her face held anger directed solely to him and he was taken aback as she saw it. It was then that he noticed that he didn't find her where he had the time he found out she was alive. She stood where he had stood in their last encounter and there was only one explanation for it.

* * *

"I've heard the story Kakashi, I'm not an idiot. Sasuke Uchiha himself declared that those bonds were already broken." Tsunade told him.

"He's always believed that to be the truth, but that doesn't mean it's true. Tell me Tsunade, why would he go through the trouble of meeting up with her in secret if he didn't care?" Kakashi asked her, his eyebrows lifted as he waited for the answer.

"He must have wanted something from my student; maybe he wanted her aid in going against us." Tsunade reasoned with Kakashi but she could see that the answer didn't satisfy him at all.

"Sakura wouldn't go against us, nor would she go against Sasuke. She would try to be there for both without betraying the other. Sasuke on the other hand knows that Sakura isn't the kind to betray her home, I would have thought you to know that as well." Kakashi countered, still giving cryptic answers.

* * *

"Why did you leave the compound?" Sasuke asked her though he was almost sure of the reason.

"Don't act as if you don't know the answer to that. Tell me, why wouldn't I leave?" She threw back at him, the anger in her face evident. Her hands were made fist beside her and her eyes bore into his.

"You have nowhere else to go." He answered her question, but of course it wasn't the answer she wanted.

"Having nowhere to go would be preferably better than living with a liar like you!" She shouted at him. "What did you expect? That I would never remember? What did you want with me anyway?" She was filled with questions and for a moment he saw the hurt expression on her face.

The truth was he didn't expect her to remember, or at least not anytime soon. He tried to ignore the fact that she would someday remember and that it was wrong to make holes in her memories no matter how much he convinced himself it was the right thing to do. In the end it was a selfish act, he didn't want to lose her, not that he would ever admit it, even to himself. The feeling that cursed through him was one that he didn't understand, it was the feeling of loss but somehow it went deeper than that.

He was on the verge of losing her and this time for good.

"What good would have come out of me telling you the truth?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You kept things from me, things I deserved to know. You had no right to do that!" She yelled and it was then that Sasuke fully understood how wrong it was to do so. She _did_ deserve to know.

"You're right; I haven't been completely honest with you. I've kept important things from." He told her and she only stared at him, after a moment of silence he spoke again. "I'm the reason you lost your memory in the first place." He declared, no expression on his face he watched her carefully.

The shock on her face was evident; she had regained most of her memory but not everything. Behind the look of shock, he could see that the Sakura he's always known was still there somehow. "You're the reason I couldn't remember anything?" She asked, not expecting an answer, her eyes turned to the ground as she processed the thought in her mind. "You're the one from my dreams, right?" Her eyes turned back to him willing him to answer.

"I am." He told her in an even voice.

* * *

"She had gone so far as to betraying the village to meet up with him, she lied to everyone… She lied to Naruto, you, and even me. I didn't know how much further she would be willing to go for him, I had to be careful." Tsunade defended herself.

"She was your student, you of all people should have believed in her, yet in the moment when she needed your support the most you turned your back to her. You should have known she would have never betrayed the village, you were unfair to her and branded her as a traitor." His tone was accusing, it was something he had never told her, but something she had already suspected.

* * *

"Why is that everything bad I remember is somehow connected to you?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Maybe it's because you're only remembering the bad things." He said as his eyes landed on hers, there was no longer anger in her eyes instead they were clouded in pain. There he saw all the pain he's ever caused her.

_"I know you care; anyway, you know I would never abandon you."_

"Is there anything good to remember?" She asked and he could hear hope in her voice.

"Probably not." He decided a slight smile on his face, but it was bitter. The truth of his statement was one he never put much thought about, probably afraid of the answer. Were there any good memories for her to remember? He didn't think there was a good memory between them. Maybe her happy memories lay with Naruto's or his replacement, but never with him. All he's ever done is hurt her.

"_Well I would abandon you."_

"I have so many questions about my past, there are many things I don't' understand, things I don't remember. Why did you leave yourself out of my memories?" She asked and he could see that she was desperate for an answer.

"I didn't want you to remember me." Sasuke told her, but it wasn't completely true, he wanted her to remember him, he was selfish like that. He just didn't want her to remember the bad things about him. He didn't want to lose her a second time.

"Liar!" She accused him anger returning to her voice, her green eyes glared at him. "You've lied to me all this time, never told me who you are and kept things hidden about who I was!"

"I never lied to you about who you were, I told you everything about you." He told her his voice rising at her accused tone.

"Then why!? Why didn't you tell me how I used to feel about you? Why didn't you tell me I loved you!?" She asked her voice rising and Sasuke stood there in shock.

"_I love you, you know that."_

She was right, he had hidden that from her, something that had affected so much their history together, something that had made her be Sakura. It was something she had deserved to know. Her anger was well justified, she had woken up to find out that the person she trusted so freely had always been the one to lie to her and had also been the person she had always loved.

_"I'll never love you back."_

He opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say to her. The one thing he would have preferred her not remembering and here she was demanding to know why he never told her. He would tell her if only he knew the answer himself. In the end he knew he never deserved that love and that he never would.

As they stood there across from each other he was sure that he was about to lose her again, if he already hadn't.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Well first I need to thank the 11 people who reviewed for last chapter. Thanks for putting up with me and my late updates!_  
**

**_Question: What do you think will happen next chapter?_**

**_Anyway, well I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Do tell me what you think about it. I'm a bit worried about how it turned out so let me know how it was._**

**_Classes for me are ending, in other words I'm going to have a lot of college work from now on, I'll try to update whenever possible though. I have an art test in two hours and it's driving me crazy! I took some time off to post this chapter so in exchange I ask for reviews.  
Pretty please? :P_**

**_While you wait for the next chapter check out my other stories. :)  
You review, I update._**

**_Deal? ;)_**


	14. Death

Blossoms & Ashes

* * *

Chapter 14: Death

"_I've got just one regret to live through  
And that one regret is you."_

_-Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

He had never known why exactly he never told her what she had felt for him. He had decided that it would have been annoying, that it didn't really matter. But he knew that wasn't all, there was something else. Maybe it was shame, it made sense. But he didn't really think he was capable of feeling shame.

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" He asked her in return to her question, his eyes on her waiting for her reaction.

"Without a doubt, I would have believed anything that came from you." She spoke, her voice steady. And it was true, everything he had told her she believed, she never questioned him. She _had _always been naïve, but that was something he'd always known.

He chuckled out loud and she narrowed her eyes at him, he could practically feel the anger around her. "You would have really believed that you, Sakura Haruno, are in love with a man like me?" His question was challenging, but there was also curiosity in his voice. "You remember most of it, don't you? You know who I am." He spoke, his expression once again serious.

"Yes, I remember who you were. The last of the Uchiha clan, the cold boy who would always call me annoying, Naruto's rival. And yes, you were mean sometimes and distant, but you weren't all bad… You saved me various times, you saved Naruto, and you cared about us. But then, you left us behind. What went wrong? You were supposed to come back after you got your revenge!" Her words were pleading, she didn't really understand everything and Sasuke had to remind himself than just hours ago hours ago she didn't remember most of her life and most of his truth.

"But I didn't come back, not really. The only reason I came back was to kill." His words pierced through her as he took a step forward. "I ask again, do you really think you're in love with a man like me?"

"No. I'm not in love with a man I don't know, with a man who has lied to me about myself. But I can believe I was…" Her tone was soft and Sasuke was taken aback because of her first statement, she wasn't in love with him anymore. He suddenly felt cold but quickly shrugged it off.

"_I don't want to see you suffering anymore. I'm afraid; I don't want to see you get hurt…"_

_"If you stay here there would be no regrets, I would make you happy."_

After a moment she spoke again breaking him out of his thoughts. "Why didn't you come back after your revenge, after you killed your brother?" Her voice was no more than a whisper as she looked at him. She saw Sasuke flinch slightly because of the question.

"My revenge is not done." He spoke, his voice hard as he narrowed his eyes.

"You haven't killed your brother?" A frown covered her features as she waited for an answer.

"I did." He spoke and she could see that his gaze was far away, as if it was in a distant memory, she watched his onyx eyes as she waited for him to continue speaking. "Everything I've ever believed in was a lie…" He chuckled and she could only stare at him confused at his statement.

"What do you mean…?" She asked as she watched him take several steps toward her.

"My father wanted to overthrow the village, my brother loved me all along, I wasn't the only survivor after all, Naruto had the demon that caused distrust against the Uchiha clan inside him, my clan fell to save the village, and the woman that claimed to love me went against me." He spoke and he walked until he was just two steps away from her.

"I don't get it… what do you mean?" She shook her head in confusion as she tried to process Sasuke's words, but it didn't seem to make sense to her.

"After I killed my brother I found out that the Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the village and so Itachi was given a mission to kill the clan in order to keep peace in the Leaf village, but he couldn't kill me. In the end I killed my only family." He explained his right hand balling up in a fist.

"So you're going to destroy the Leaf because of that?!" She yelled at him, her voice shaking.

"That wasn't the plan. The plan was only to rid the village of the ones responsible for the massacre; the elders and Danzo. But the plans changed shortly after." His eyes narrowed and Sakura could see the anger in his eyes.

"Danzo…?" Sakura mused out loud. "Why did the plans change?" She asked him wanting to know the whole story.

"I killed the elders, the only one left was Danzo, but they sent you to stop me." He spoke and her eyes widened in surprise.

"_The woman who claimed to love me went against me."_

"They sent me to stop you…?" She asked out loud and she gasped in realization. "That's the night of my dreams isn't it?" She asked him as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes." He answered with a nod.

"What happened that night…?" She asked him barely remembering anything. Sasuke frowned as he recalled the events that happened that night.

_He walked toward her his hands made fist at his sides while she stood there with her gloves on her hands ready to strike him if necessary. His eyes were red and his bangs fell on his face making him look even more breathtaking in the light of the moonlight._

_"Get out of my way Sakura." He told her his eyes narrowing._

_"Not a chance." She whispered but her voice was firm._

_They stood across from each other; behind Sasuke there was a cliff and aside that they were surrounded by trees and the pale light of the moonlight that allowed Sakura to see him._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked his voice hard._

"_After everything…that's all you have to ask?" She asked herself before shaking her head and turning her eyes to him once again. "I can't let you do this." She told him her voice loud enough for him to hear, but her eyes pleaded him to stop._

"_Can't let me do what, Sakura?" He asked, but the question was meant to mock her as he raised an eyebrow at her._

"_I can't let you keep walking this path, I can't…" Her voice broke at the very end, but Sasuke didn't notice as his gaze hardened._

"_You're going to stand against me?" He asked a smirk on his face._

"_If that's what it takes, then yes…" She spoke as she took a fighting stance across from him._

"_I'll give you one last chance to step aside, Sakura." He said and watched her as she shook her head._

"_You'll have to go through me." She spoke glaring at her opponent._

"_Then it seems I have no choice." He spoke as his eyes narrowed for an instant before rushing towards her unsheathing his katana._

_She reacted quickly and dodged his upcoming attacks, she jumped backwards and her hands glowed green before she punched a tree sending it his way. His eyes widened slightly as he witness her strength and had very little time to react and the dodge. _

_He had never seen Sakura fight and didn't expect such strength coming from her, but he didn't believed she would really try to stop him, never had he known Sakura to turn against him. He rushed back at her with an attack and she easily evaded it sending a punch his way. Sasuke jumped backwards so he wouldn't be hit. The fight continued like that for several minutes and Sakura was already breathing heavily._

_Sasuke didn't really want to fight her, she was making everything harder than it originally should have been, he was only supposed to round the village and return to his team to plan an attack, he wasn't supposed to fight anyone, much less Sakura. He didn't want to have to hurt her and so he was holding back, the only death he wanted was Danzo's. He didn't know why the Leaf had sent her to him, why her of all people. _

_They now stood at opposite's sides of each other staring each other down before Sasuke rushed once again at her, attacking with his katana in hand and she dodged moving backwards and getting closer and closer to the cliff that was now behind her. She was no more than a step from falling to her death and his katana on her neck ready to strike the final blow and end it all._

"_There's no reason to continue this fight." He spoke his face just inches away from hers._

"_There is… I can't let you continue this path even if that means I have to kill you." Her voice was firm and determined even though she was in the verge of dying._

"_You already lost." He declared his eyes on hers._

"_You've always underestimated me." She told him, her eyes burning with determination and her tone was light._

_Sasuke was taken by surprise when she raised her hand and threw his sword aside in a swift move, he watched his sword fall through the cliff and the next thing he knew she gripped herself to him. He tried to free himself from her grip but it was no use, she was too strong._

_As he looked at her eyes he understood where her thoughts were going, she had always been too easy to read, her green eyes were too expressive. _

_"There are better ways, if you do this you won't survive the fall." He told her, silently pleading for her to rethink her plan._

_He saw her smile at him gripped him more tightly to her and said, "I'm not planning on surviving, there's no point in trying to live without you." She threw herself backward and then they both fell._

_Her eyes never left his as they fell down and his eyes were glued to hers. _

_He didn't see his life flash before his eyes as many people said it would, all he saw was green and pink. She filled his line of vision. Even though he was sure he was going to die as they both fell he couldn't bring himself to hate her for ending his life like that. He knew there were worst ways to die than looking at the love filled eyes of the woman leading him to his death. _

_Because even though she was going to kill him her eyes were filled with love for him as they had always been. She would die loving him. In her eyes he saw the girl that had come to love him and the faithful woman willing to die alongside him. Sakura. The only thing he seemed to regret was that her life would end so soon._

_Sakura's eyes refused to leave his, she searched his eyes for the Sasuke she loved and found him there in the death of those onyx eyes that watched her intently. In that moment she didn't see her life flash before her eyes, she had already prepared herself for her death and for his, but it was the thought of his death that pained her the most. She was filled with regret of having to end it this way. She regretted not finding another way to save him from the path of revenge he had chosen. But no matter how much she had thought of it the only answer she had could come up with to free him was always death. Death seemed to be his only salvation. Yet, even though she knew that, she didn't want him to die, the thought of his life ending pained her to no end. She wanted to cry and mourn his death, but she didn't have a right to do so… not when she was the one leading him to his end._

_She saw the Sasuke she had always loved in his eyes, his life hadn't been fair. Being stripped of the chance of living since he was young he had no choice but to strive for revenge, but it was a never ending chain. It would never stop for him it seemed. He never had a chance to live._

_She closed her eyes for a moment as she found out she really couldn't go through with it, she couldn't possibly kill him. There had to be another way to save him without him having to die. He had a whole life ahead of him. But, as she opened her eyes she knew it was time to decide._

* * *

"That night I'm sure Sakura's only intention was to save the one she loved. She's always loved Sasuke and she probably felt the need to save him from the path of evil he walked even if it meant killing him with her own hands." Kakashi's voice filled the silence in the room as his gaze turned to Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. "You're telling me that you think Sakura tried to kill Sasuke?" She asked.

"I know she did, that's how committed she is in her love for Sasuke." Kakashi whispered a frown on his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well thanks to the 12 people who reviewed in the last chapter, this chapter it's earlier than it would normally be because of you guys.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, finally the summary in the story was kinda explained. I hope it wasn't a bit of a let down. Thanks all for reading!  
I updated "Sleepwalking Past Hope" yesterday, chapter 6 is up. Let me know what you think. :)**_

_**Any comments, questions, suggestions or anything let me know.**_

_**You review, I update.**_

_**Deal?**_


End file.
